The Heart's Flame
by lovewriting18
Summary: Oliver Wood asks Percy Weasley to accompany him on their last trip to Hogsmeade and at that moment their relationship sparks. This spark quickly ignites but struggles to burn when the young lovers are faced with many obstacles that threaten to put out their relationship. Will the love that Oliver and Percy share be enough to save their relationship? Rated M for a reason!
1. The Wedding

**Hello everyone! Before you start reading, I'm warning you that there's going to be a lot happening in this chapter. Everything will be explained in later chapters though! I'm planning on this being a longish story. Other than this chapter and the last one, the whole story will take place in the past. This story contains Percy/Oliver, male pregnancy, and it is rated M for chapters to come. If that bothers you I suggest clicking the back button. Other than that, I hope you all enjoy the story and leave me wonderful feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. (I wish I did.)  
**

* * *

**Prologue: The Wedding**

Percy paces in the hall. He chews his lip and looks at the oak doors. _She's been in there for hours! How long does it possibly take?_

"Percy!"

Percy looks up and smiles at George.

"Hello, George. Why aren't you inside?"

"I came to see Anna."

"Good luck. She's been in there for hours!"

"And they won't let you in?"

"Girls only."

George smiles. "Then I'll wait with you."

"You don't have to."

"I do. I have a present for her."

"That's very thoughtful of you. May I ask what it is?"

"You may, but I won't tell you."

Percy smiles and rolls his eyes.

"You know, Perce, you aren't aging very well."

"What?"

"I mean, you've got quite a few wrinkles. How old are you? Fifty?"

"Forty-two thank you. And you're one to talk. You aren't a teenager anymore either."

"But I'm still, and always will be, better looking than you."

Before Percy can reply, the doors open. Ginny walks out, smiling.

"She's ready. I'm going to go inside and let everyone know."

She gives Percy a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying away. Percy slowly walks in and feels his eyes burn with tears.

"How do I look, Daddy?"

Percy smiles at his daughter. Her white dress sparkles in the light and falls in waves at her feet. Her curly brown hair is pulled into an elegant bun, and her hazel eyes shine against her pale, freckly skin.

"You look...so beautiful."

She smiles. "Uncle George? What are you doing here?"

"I have a gift for you." George says, "I didn't know if you had your something old yet, but I have something that is old and dear to me and I want you to have it."

"Well, I am wearing my future mother-in-law's earrings, but there isn't a rule against two something olds."

George hands her a small, red box. She pulls off the black ribbon and opens it. Her eyes widen and she holds up the silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant.

"Uncle George...this is...ohmygosh...this is too much!"

"Anna, don't start. Before you start wondering how much this could've cost me, there's a bit of a story behind this." George takes the necklace from her. "Many years ago, before you were born, and before your parents got married, I made this necklace with your Uncle Fred. You know that joke shop that I own?"

Anna nods.

"Well, you're Uncle Fred and I invented everything in that shop together. This necklace was supposed to be in the shop too, but we never got around to finalizing it. The point was for girls to wear it and they would be charmed for thirty seconds to speak the name of the person they fancied. There were a few kinks that we never got around to, and after Fred...I just couldn't bring myself to look at it. This was our last invention together. I packed it away for all these years and the other day I thought to myself 'What should I give my goddaughter for her wedding?' I remembered this old thing, took the charm out of it, and now I want you to have it. Fred would've wanted you to have it."

Anna blinks back tears. "Uncle George...thank you. Thank you so much."

She flings her arms around him and he hugs her tight. He pulls away and she turns so he can clasp the necklace on her. She stares at it and a few tears drip down her cheeks. A blond girl hands her a tissue.

"Well," George says, "I should get out there. See you in a few."

George hurries out. Percy smiles.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

Anna wipes her tears. "I think so. Where's Dad?"

"Sweetheart, he may not be here on time. You know how he can be. When has he ever been on time?"

"I think he was on time my first day on the Hogwarts express. But we barely made it."

Percy laughs. "That would be your father."

A brunette girl claps her hands. "Alright everyone, I think we've kept the groom waiting long enough. It's time to start this wedding. To your places!"

The junior bridesmaids and bridesmaids line up, followed by a small girl with flaming red hair. She looks up at Percy and sticks her thumb in her mouth.

"You don't think that Belle is too young to be a flower girl?" he whispers.

Anna grins. "She's the only little girl I know. Lily and Roxanne are too old now. Besides, Victorie and Gabrielle said they practiced a lot."

"But she's only three."

"I think she'll do fine."

One by one, the girls start walking through a violet curtain. Anna looks behind her. Percy grips her arm tightly.

"He'll be here." he says.

Anna nods and watches the small girl walk through the curtain. _The Bridal Chorus_ begins to play. Anna takes a deep breath.

"Ready?" Percy asks.

_**Pop!** _"Ready."

Anna grins as Oliver apparates to her other side. The three of them walk through the curtain and follow the flower pedals down the isle. Percy glances at Oliver and they share a quick smile.

'I love you.' Oliver mouths.

'I love you too.'

Percy looks forward. _I can't believe my daughter, my baby, is getting married! My first baby...I remember when she was born. I remember when I first found out I was pregnant, how surprised and scared I was. I remember how understanding Oliver was. I guess he's always been understanding. That's something I've always admired about him. I can't believe we've been together for almost twenty-five years and we're walking our daughter down the isle. It seems like it was only yesterday when Oliver asked me out to Hogsmeade..._

**Confused? Interested? Let me know what you think and I'll update as soon as possible!**


	2. Hogsmeade

**Here's an update! Thanks for taking an interest in this story! Thank you all for taking the time to read!  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: Hogsmeade**

Percy sat in the library, reading his Potions book. He read the same lines over and over to make sure he understood every word. After all, just because he took his N.E.W.T.s. didn't mean he had to stop studying. There were still final exams.

"Hey Percy."

Percy looked up at his roommate, Oliver Wood.

"Hello, Oliver."

"What are you doing?"

"Studying."

"Why?"

"Because if I want to make it into the Ministry I need to be over prepared."

"I'm sure you'll do fine if you spend your last weeks at Hogwarts having fun."

"I'm sure I would but I don't want to take any chances."

Oliver rolled his brown eyes. "You're unbelievable, Perce."

"Don't call me that. I really don't like that name."

"Sorry. But can't you take one day to not study and have fun?"

"Can't you take one day off of Quidditch?"

Oliver chewed his lip. "Okay, I admit that I do spend a lot of time playing and practicing but I am taking a day off."

Percy looked up from his book. "You? Taking a break from Quidditch? I don't believe it."

"Well believe it."

"And what might you be doing that doesn't involve Quidditch?"

"Going to Hogsmeade this afternoon."

"Oh, really? Well have a good time."

"You're not going?"

"No. I rarely go on those trips."

"But you went on all the trips this year so far."

"That's because Sirius Black was running about and I wanted to make sure my brothers and sister would be alright."

"You have to come on this one. It's our last chance."

"No. I'm going to take advantage of an almost empty school to study."

Percy resumed his reading. Before he could turn the page the book was knocked from his hands.

"Hey!"

Oliver smirked. "Sorry."

"No, you're not. I could take points for that."

"Go ahead. I would sacrifice all of our House Points to get you to come to Hogsmeade with me."

Percy quirked his brow and Oliver smiled.

"Come on, Percy. Come to Hogsmeade with me."

Percy looked at his book. _Maybe a few hours would do me some good..._

"Alright. I'll come."

"Great! It's a date! I'll meet you in the courtyard!"

Oliver hurried out. Percy packed up his stuff and walked to the courtyard. He joined the mass of students as Professor McGonagall ushered them through. He found Oliver with his brothers, pushing each other and joking.

"Hey Percy!"

"Hello. Are my brothers bothering you too much?" Percy asked.

"Not at all Perce!" George said.

"We bothering someone? Are you feeling well?" Fred asked.

Oliver grinned. "I'll catch you guys later. Percy and I are going to enjoy our last trip to Hogsmeade together."

"Aww! Oliver and Percy sitting in a tree!"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Oliver laughed and shoved them before turning away. Percy blushed and quickly followed Oliver to The Three Broomsticks. They sat at a table in the corner. A waiter came by and took their order.

"Well, here we are, just you and me." Oliver said.

"Yeah. This is kind of nice."

"We don't spend enough time together."

"We share the same room."

"I know, but how often do we actually have time to just sit and talk about things?"

Percy thought about it. He felt a pang of guilt for not making more of an effort to build a relationship with Oliver. He was, after all, his best mate.

"Write me this summer. Every day."

Oliver smiled. "As long as you write me every day."

"I promise I will."

The waiter came by with their drinks. Oliver held his up and Percy clinked their glasses together. They drank and talked about their plans after Hogwarts and shared fond memories. Before long Professor McGonagall came to take them back to school.

Oliver swung his arm over Percy's shoulder as they started the walk back to school.

"I love you, Percy."

"I love you too, Oliver."

"You're a great friend."

"You're a better one."

"Nah."

"Yeah, you are. You actually got me to come out today. You care enough about me to remind me to have fun."

"So you enjoyed yourself?"

"Yes. I did."

"See? I told you."

"Yeah, you did."

"I may not be the smartest wizard at this school, but I do know some things."

Percy chuckled. "You're very smart, Oliver. You planned every strategy for Quidditch all by yourself and it got you the cup! The way you would plan your strategies for the games was brilliant! Even I can't think like that."

"Aw, thanks Percy."

Soon they were walking into their dorm. Oliver flopped onto his bed.

"When do you have your rounds?"

"After dinner." Percy said.

"Well that gives us a few minutes to relax."

"Yeah."

Percy sat on his own bed and stretched his arms.

"Hey Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something personal?"

"Um, sure. I don't see why not."

"So there's this...person that I like. I really like them, but I'm afraid to tell them how I feel. I mean, we're great friends but I don't want to lose our friendship. I can't tell if they like me back. Should I tell them how I feel?"

Percy smiled. "I think you should. If they really are your good friends then it won't matter what they tell you. They'll still be your friend no matter what, and if they aren't then they weren't good friends to begin with."

"You really think I should just tell them?"

"Yes. You're a keeper and you take risks all the time trying to save the quaffle. You may regret some of your decisions but you still make them. Why should this be any different?"

Oliver sat up and smiled at Percy. "That's really good advice Percy. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I'm just gonna tell them how I feel."

"Excellent. Just march over and tell them straight to their face."

Oliver walked over to Percy's bed with open arms. Percy stood up and opened his arms to hug Oliver.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

Oliver pulled back to look at Percy. He studied the red hair, pale skin, line of freckles across his nose and his soft, blue eyes.

"I like you."

Percy cocked his head. "What?"

"I like you."

"I like you too. You're a great friend."

"No. I like you more than that. A lot more than that and I've liked you for a while now."

Percy blushed and tried to push himself away. Before he could, Oliver pulled him close and kissed him.

**Thanks again for reading! Reviews are wonderful to read! The next update will come up soon!**


	3. The Kiss

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! Here's an update for you!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Kiss**

Percy pushed Oliver away. He touched his lips and locked Oliver's eyes with his. Oliver rubbed the back of his neck. He felt his face heat up.

"Oliver?" Percy asked.

"Perce, listen, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have kissed you...I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore or something."

"No."

"What?"

Percy sat down on Oliver's bed and patted the spot next to him. Oliver sat down, keeping a small distance between them.

"I'm not...upset. I'm just surprised. I was not expecting this."

"I know...I'm sorry. I just, I guess I should probably explain."

"Please. I want to understand."

"For a while now, I've liked you, really liked you. You're so handsome and smart and talented and so many other things. Ever since sixth year, just seeing you care for your family, I don't know, I just fell for you. I admire you and you never cease to amaze me. I really adore you."

Percy blushed and bit his lips to hide his smile.

"I've liked you for about a year, but I've known I was gay since fourth year. Just seeing those guys in the Quidditch Locker room..."

Percy nodded. "Have you kissed or been with any other guy?"

"I've kissed one guy, it was an experiment. In fifth year, there was this seventh year in Ravenclaw on the Quidditch team. He was one of their beaters. We met up in the locker rooms once and he kissed me and we made out and actually had a great time. But I've never been in a relationship with a guy before. I've been too afraid that other guys won't be accepting."

"Is that why you've had relationships with other girls?"

"Yes, but I do love girls. They're so sensitive and understanding, but I prefer guys, or at least their bodies."

Percy nodded and focused his eyes on the floor. He adjusted his glasses.

"So, you aren't disgusted by me or anything?" Oliver asked.

Percy shook his head. "Of course not! Why would I be? I'm your roommate. We may not have been the best mates we could be, but we still shared a lot of moments together."

"Thanks, Perce."

"Don't thank me, Oliver. You know, now that you've shared that with me, I-I have something I want to t-tell you."

"What's that?"

"I...I'm also...you know, gay."

"Really? But, what about Penelope?"

"We did try to date, but we realized we were better as friends. So, she and I are just friends."

"But how do you know?"

"I stumbled upon the Head Boy last year in the Prefect's bathroom. We didn't do anything, but seeing him...Penny never made me feel the way that I did."

"Really?"

Percy nodded. "I haven't told anyone. I'm afraid of what my family will think, or how the twins will react. I'm sure they'd insult me every chance they got."

Oliver put his hand on Percy's shoulder, knowing perfectly well that the twins would make fun of Percy every chance they got. Percy stood up and faced Oliver.

"So, what do we do now?" he asked.

Oliver shrugged. "I don't know. I never thought we'd be having this conversation. What do we think we should do?"

"I...I don't want this to change anything. I mean, I don't want us to stop being friends."

Oliver stood up and grabbed Percy's shoulders. "That is the last thing I want right now, Percy."

Percy smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me."

Oliver moved to step away, but Percy grabbed his arms.

"Oliver?"

"Yes Percy."

"Earlier you mentioned you had strong feelings for me. Is that true?"

"Yes, Percy. I've liked many people in the past, but I've never felt or cared so strongly for someone the way I do you. You mean so much to me."

Percy smiled.

"But if you just want to be friends, I'd rather have you as a friend than lose you. You're a wonderful roommate and friend. I just want you to be happy."

"I think I know what I want."

"Yeah?"

Percy linked their fingers together. He leaned forward and captured Oliver's lips with his. Oliver's eyes widened, but he sighed and leaned into the kiss. After a moment, Percy pulled away.

"Is that okay?" Percy asked.

"Absolutely." Oliver said.

"Hey Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for asking me out to Hogsmeade today."

Oliver smiled. "Thank you for saying yes."

**There you go! I know, it's a little short, but these chapters probably won't be super long for a while. Anyway, let me know what you think! **


	4. The Relationship's Spark

**Is anyone out there? I sure hope so because after like six months of nothing I have updated! I was really lost with this story and I've just got a new idea! So, there should be updates! Now, I've been having some family issues lately but I think we've got everything worked out so that shouldn't be an issue but if I disappear again or something then that's probably the reason. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! **

**P.S.-Since it's been so long I've updated that previous chapters as well. I just read through them and fixed a few grammatical errors and such. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Relationship's Spark**

"Oliver, I've been meaning to ask for a while, what does this make us?"

"Um, I hope it makes us a couple."

Percy smiled. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

Oliver rolled over in the tiny four poster bed. He pulled Percy closer to him and breathed in Percy's scent. No matter how many showers he took, he always had the smell of parchment and ink. To Oliver's surprise, it wasn't a bad scent. Mix it in with the fact that Percy bathed on a regular basis and you had yourself one fine smelling Seventh Year.

"You know, I don't think I've slept in my own bed the last few weeks." Percy said.

"Have you really been in mine every night?"

"I think so."

"Well, don't feel like you have to be in here with me. I don't want to like force you to sleep with me."

"Don't say that!"

"Say what?"

"The whole sleeping with you thing."

"Isn't that what we've been doing?"

"Technically, but when you say it out loud it sounds like we've done the dirty or something."

"The dirty? What's the dirty?"

"You know..._it_."

"Oh! You mean sex?"

"Shh! Not so loud!"

"What? We're the only ones in here. Who's gonna hear?"

"You never know. The twins could be over hearing or something."

"You're too cute." Oliver nuzzled his cheek and peppered kisses all over Percy's face.

"Oliver, stop. We've got to get to breakfast before the others wonder where we are."

"Can't we just skip?"

"No. We only have four more days here before we leave. We can't go skipping breakfast now. And besides, don't you want to spend time with your friends?"

"Yeah, but I'd rather spend time with you."

"We just spent all night together. Come on, let's just go eat breakfast and then while everyone else is going to class we can roam about the castle."

Oliver sighed before sitting up. They climbed out of bed and got ready for the day. Side by side they walked to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"There they are! You two slept late this morning." Lee Jordan said.

"What can we say? We're making up for long lost sleep." Oliver said, piling food onto his plate.

"Lucky. I've been up all night studying for finals." Angelina sighed, looking at the pile of books next to her plate.

"All night?"

"Yep. Thanks to these two, a couple hours of studying became all night studying."

Angelina jerked her head over to the twins who were currently balancing spoons on their noses.

"Need any help with anything?" Percy asked, shaking his head at his brothers.

"No, thank you, Percy. You've been enough help already. You deserve to rest."

"Hey, just because I don't have finals doesn't mean I should abandon my duties as Head Boy."

"Well, I don't want you to give me answers, but I'm really confused about the Goblin Rebellion of 1862. I don't know who was on who's side or what even really happened and Professor Binns is of no help."

"He really isn't, but there's this book in the library that could shed some light for you. It's called _Goblins Volume One: Rebellions and Revolts._ I found it extrememly useful a few years ago."

"Thank you, Percy. I'll go check it out after breakfast."

After hearing Percy help Angelina, many other Gryffindors shoved parchment at Percy and shouted their questions down the table. Oliver smiled as he watched Percy answer everyone's question not showing once ounce of annoyance. _If that were me I'd be doing everything to not strangle someone._ All too soon breakfast was finished and most of the students left for classes. The only ones who remained in the Great Hall were the seventh years.

"Well, Perce, I'm finally full. What about you?" Oliver asked.

"Just about. Let me finish my tea real quick and then we can go."

Percy downed his tea and then he and Oliver left the Great Hall. They wandered around the first floor, chatting and laughing about some of the paintings. After about an hour they meandered over to the Quidditch pitch. Oliver led Percy up the stands and they found they weren't alone. A few of the other seventh years were watching a small game of Quidditch.

"I can't tell who's out there." Oliver said.

"I can see some Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, so maybe it's a game between them."

"Then why is there a Ravenclaw out there?"

"There's a Ravenclaw out there?"

"Yes. All the houses are playing."

They looked up as Penelope Clearwater sat next to them.

"All the houses?" Oliver asked.

She nodded. "Why not? Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup so there's no more need to play competitively."

"Hey Wood! Join us!"

Oliver squinted and saw Marcus Flint waving to him.

"Flint? Why would he ever talk to me?"

"You're no longer competition, I guess." Percy said.

"You coming or what!" Flint yelled.

"Go ahead, I won't mind."

Oliver shook his head. "No. I want to spend time with you today. Count me out, Flint!"

"Suit yourself!"

They watched the friendly Quidditch game for a few moments and chatted with Penelope until she left to sit next to a few girls in her year.

"I think aside from you, Penny's one of the best friends I've ever had." Percy said.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You still like me more though, right?"

"Of course. You'll always be my number one."

"Aw, thank you, Perce."

"Anytime, Ol."

Oliver scooted closer to Percy until their shoulders were touching. He draped his robe over their legs and underneath it took Percy's hand.

"Hey, Perce? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What are your plans after we leave?"

"Get into the Ministry."

"Besides that."

"I don't know. Just hang out at home, I guess. You?"

"Other than playing for Puddlemore, the same as you."

"Well, that wasn't as serious as I thought it was going to be."

"There's more. Listen, I'm also going to be looking for a place to live. A small flat somewhere, nothing too fancy."

"Really? That's great! I should start looking to."

"Well, I was wondering, would you maybe want to move in together this summer? I mean, I know we've spent the last seven years living together, but maybe we could spend at least another seven years together?"

Percy smiled and squeezed Oliver's hand. "I'd like that."

**Alright, there's that chapter. Now, if this seems a little choppy and kind of all over place, be patient. The next chapter is pretty much the beginning of the plot so after that the chapters will have more of a flow to them. And I promise to update in less than six months! Thanks to everyone who's reading! :D**


	5. A Memorable Night

**And another update! :D Yay! :D So, this is the last of the "introductory" chapters, I guess you can call them that. Starting with the next chapter, things will be a bit more fluid and the plot will come into play. Anyway, I hope you all like it! :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four: A Memorable Night**

"Fellow Gryffindors! We are gathered here to celebrate the last night of having our dear Seventh Years here, including our brother. Let's give them a round of applause!"

Percy blushed as Fred draped his arm over Percy's shoulder.

"And we are also graced by having both the Head Boy." George rested one hand on Percy's shoulder, "And the best Quidditch Captain ever in our House." he rested his other hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Let's give these two a special round of applause."

Everyone in the common room cheered, Ron, Ginny and the Quidditch team cheering the loudest.

"You two are being extremely nice tonight." Percy said.

"We've been tormenting you since the day we got here, Perce." Fred said.

George nodded. "We thought it was about time to give you a day off, and what better way than your last night here?"

"Exactly. We're going to be on our best behavior tonight."

"Well, try to be."

"No promises."

Percy rolled his eyes, but smiled. "I'll take it."

"There you go, Perce! Now, sit back and enjoy the party. It was meant for you. Lee! Music!"

The common room was filled with the upbeat sound of The Weird Sisters. Many of the Gryffindors sang along and started dancing. Percy allowed himself to be pulled into the crowd by one of the Seventh year girls to dance.

"I'll try not to step on your feet!" she yelled.

"I'll try to do the same!"

She laughed and Percy couldn't help but laugh back. For the first time in a long time, he allowed himself to truly relax and have fun. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Oliver with Katie and Harry. They shared a smile before Percy scrunched his nose.

"Do you smell alcohol?" he asked.

"What?" the girl shouted.

"Can you smell alcohol?"

"Yeah, I can!"

"Excuse me!"

Percy searched the crowd for the twins, knowing that they were somehow responsible for smuggling it in. He found them in the corner with Lee.

"What do you three think you're doing?"

They whipped around and stared wide eyed at Percy.

"Oh, hey! How's it going?" Fred asked.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing!" George said quickly.

"Oh, really? Would you mind moving away from the wall?"

"Um, well you see, we can't do that."

"Move."

"I just said-"

"Move!"

Percy attempted to pull them away from the wall but they held their ground.

"You two need to move away from the wall this instant!" Percy yelled.

They continued resisting until Percy gave up.

"This is my last night here, guys! Can't you behave yourselves?"

"What's going on here?"

Percy turned around to see Oliver.

"These three are hiding something!" Percy exclaimed.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Look at their faces!"

Oliver nodded. "We'll let Hermione take care of it."

"What?"

"She needs the practice. You need to come with me."

"But-"

"Just come with me."

Oliver pulled a reluctantly Percy to the stairs and up to their dorm.

"Oliver, I have reason to believe the twins were smuggling in alcohol! That's illegal! They could be expelled or worse! I need to go back and-"

Percy's tirade was silenced with Oliver's lips against his.

"Oliver, now is not the time-"

Oliver kissed him again.

"Oliver-"

Another kiss.

"Ol-"

Oliver held him close and planted his lips firmly against Percy's, refusing to pull away despite Percy pushing against him. When they finally did apart, Percy struggled to catch his breath.

"You're really cute when you're angry." Oliver said.

"Did you not hear anything I said? The twins have alcohol!"

"So?"

"So? So, they could get into serious trouble!"

"I told you, Hermione will take care of them. She can be intimidating when she wants to be."

"I know, but-"

"But what? Percy, this is our night. Let's try to enjoy it, okay?"

"But-"

"We get on that train tomorrow. Do you really want to spend your last night here chasing after your brothers."

"Well, no."

"Exactly. Let's have fun, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now, let's get back to the party."

"Wait just a minute. I'd like to spend a few minutes alone with you before we go back. Those kisses before were quite nice."

"Oh? I'm glad you liked them. Would you like more?"

"Of course."

Oliver led them over to his bed and kissed Percy, lightly at first but gradually becoming more tender. Percy sighed into the kiss and leaned closer to Oliver.

"You really are wonderful." He whispered.

Oliver smiled. "Not as wonderful as you."

They continued with their kiss and Percy poked his tongue along Oliver's lips. They opened and their tongues danced lazily. Without breaking their kiss, Oliver pushed Percy down onto the bed and rested next to him. He wrapped his arms around the red head and pulled him flush against himself.

"Is it getting warm in here?" Percy asked.

"A bit."

Oliver pulled his shirt over his head. Percy smiled and traced his fingers along Oliver's defined torso.

"You are quite handsome, did you know that?"

Oliver chuckled. "You've only told me that about a hundred times this week."

"I have?"

"Just about. And I know I've told you hundreds of times that you're incredibly good looking."

A blush filled Percy's face. He reattached their lips and Oliver's fingers snuck under Percy's shirt. He slowly lifted it and Percy pulled away just long enough for his shirt to go over his head. Quickly after their clothes became a pile on the floor and they were under the blankets, wrapped around each other. Oliver kissed and sucked on Percy's neck, eliciting mewls of pleasure from him. After leaving his small mark, Oliver trailed his kisses down Percy's chest, to his stomach and followed the trail of red hair down to the shaft. Percy threw his head back as Oliver's mouth covered him.

"So warm." he breathed out.

Oliver lowered himself until his nose was tickled by Percy's hair. He sucked and massaged until he had Percy squirming. Percy fisted his hands in the sheets and his face contorted in pleasure as his orgasm rocked through him. Oliver pulled himself off and found himself pushed onto his back. Percy straddled him and kissed him roughly.

"That was amazing." he said. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"You just have to listen, Perce. It's amazing what people talk about in the common room."

"Well, what you hear in the common room is not as good as what I read in the library."

"And what do you read?"

"I read about spells. Some of them I never thought would come in handy until right now."

"Like what?"

He smiled and grabbed Oliver's hand. Finding his wand under his pillow, Percy pointed it and whispered a spell.

"Lubricatae maxima."

Oliver's hand filled with clear, cool liquid.

"You can learn about that here?" he asked.

Percy nodded. "You can learn a lot here."

"I wish I had known about this years ago."

"Well, since you finally know, we can move on."

Percy lied back and spread his legs. Oliver leaned forward and peppered kisses on Percy's face while his fingers massaged Percy's entrance. He gently inserted one and wiggled it around for a few moments until Percy relaxed. He pushed the second in, quickly followed by a third. Percy's breath escaped him in short pants and he kept his eyes locked on Oliver's.

"I think I'm ready." he whispered.

Oliver nodded and coated his cock with the rest of the lube. He lined himself up at Percy's entrance and pushed in easily.

"Okay?" Oliver asked.

Percy nodded.

Oliver began to slowly thrust in and out. Soon, their labored breathing and low moans filled the room. Oliver picked up his pace and struggled to keep control. Below him, Percy writhed and cried out Oliver's name. All too soon, Oliver shuddered and his orgasm ripped through him. He emptied himself into Percy and collapsed on top of him.

"We just had sex." he said.

Percy nodded. "We did."

"It was great."

"It was."

Oliver pulled out of him and they adjusted their positions until they were snuggled together under the covers. Percy's eyes drifted closed as Oliver began to lightly snore.

"I love you, Oliver." he whispered.

**I have a question for you to think about: Does Oliver love Percy back yet?**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	6. Suspicions

**Hi everyone! Sorry, this is a little late, but at least it isn't six months late. :P Anyway, I hope you like it! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Suspicions**

On the train ride home the next day, Percy and Oliver quickly separated themselves from their friends and the Weasleys. They managed to ditch the twins and find an empty compartment. Once inside, Percy made sure the blinds were closed and put a locking charm on the door. The locking charm was against the safety rules, but when it came down to choosing between following the rules or breaking them to enjoy a good snog, well Percy decided the snog could be more of a priority just this once.

They sat in the compartment together, completely alone, kissing and whispering sweet nothings to each other.

"I'm going to miss you, Perce." Oliver said between kisses.

"I'm going to miss you, too."

"As soon as I can get a place, you're coming with me."

Percy smiled. "I can't wait."

"Me either. Come here."

Oliver pulled Percy onto his lap and kissed him again. Percy sighed into the kiss. _Everything is finally falling into place..._

* * *

Before long, the Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross Station. Oliver and Percy embraced one last time before walking off. Percy scanned the chaotic crowd until he spotted his mother greeting the twins. He hurried over.

"Percy! Oh, dear! I'm so happy for you! You finished Hogwarts and you did wonderfully! Come here!"

She pulled him into a crushing hug and Percy struggled to breathe.

"It's good to see you too, mother." he said, once he was finally released.

"As soon as we get Ron and Ginny we'll go home and I'll get started on making a special dinner for my Head Boy!"

"You don't have to, mum."

"Of course I do! You've done more than any parent could ever ask for. You deserve it. Oh, there they are! Ron! Ginny!"

Molly waved the youngest two Weasleys over and nearly suffocated them as well. After making sure everyone had what they needed, the family walked over to the apparation point where Molly apparated them all home.

"Kids, go rest and unpack your belongings! Your father will be home in about an hour!"

Percy lugged his trunk up to his room and began to unpack it.

"Hey, Perce!"

He looked at the door where the twins were standing.

"What?" he asked.

"Where'd you disappear to on the train?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were no where to be found! We were looking for you!"

"Did you need me for something?"

George walked over and swung his arm over Percy's shoulder. "No. We just wanted to hang out with our favorite brother."

"Sure you did."

"It's true." Fred said. "We looked everywhere, but there were a few locked compartments. Could you have been in one of those?"

Percy's face began turning a light shade of red. "It's none of your business."

"Look at his face, George! I think it is our business. Who is she?"

"There isn't a she."

"Oh, please. You were gone practically the whole train ride, you're blushing, and you look like you had spent the entire trip snogging someone."

"I do not."

"Your hair looks like hands were running through it." George remarked.

Percy immediately lifted his hand to flatten his hair. "You two are being ridiculous."

"I don't think we are."

"I think we're right. Come on, George."

George pinched Percy's cheek before following Fred out. Percy could hear them thunder down the stairs and their loud voices reached his ears. Soon after, a loud laugh could be heard from Molly. A few moments later, she came rushing into his room, her arms open wide.

"Percy, why didn't you say anything?"

"What are you-mmph!"

Percy pried his mother's arms off of him and pushed his face away from her shoulder.

"Your brothers just told me you have a girlfriend!" she exclaimed.

"I do not!"

"Then who were you snogging on the train?"

"What?"

"Please, Percy. I'm your mother. I know what it looks like to be freshly snogged. I used to look in the mirror after your father and I-"

"Please don't share any stories. I do not have a girlfriend and who I choose to snog is my business and my business alone."

"Well, of course it is. You're a man now and entitled to privacy."

"Exactly."

"But you do realize you live at the Burrow, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"You should've told me though! I would've invited her to dinner tonight!"

"That's unnecessary."

"No it's not. If she's special to you I want to meet her."

Percy crossed his arms over his chest and turned from his mother.

"You've already met."

"I have! Oh, you should've said something!"

"We weren't together at the time."

"So she's a friend of yours. What's her name?"

"Um...well, it's complicated."

"What can be so complicated about a name?"

"It's not the name that's complicated. The thing is, we're keeping our relationship a secret."

"Why?"

"There are some problems we're afraid we'll have to face and we just want to figure things out before we walk right into those problems. We hope that we can figure out a way to not even have to deal with those problems."

"What are these problems?"

"Um...I would rather not talk about it."

"Oh, alright."

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"Could you keep this a secret from everyone else, please? And tell the twins to not tell anyone? We agreed to not tell anyone until we talked about it ourselves."

Molly smiled and pulled Percy in for a not so crushing hug. "Of course, dear. I'll keep this under wraps for you. You just tell us when you're good and ready, alright?"

"Thank you, mum."

"Of course."

She kissed his cheek and walked out of his room to finish dinner. Percy sat on the edge of his bed and put his head in his hands. _So close...What would Oliver have done if I told my family about us? Does he want them to know? We didn't tell anyone at school, but we didn't talk about what we were going to do after...I hope I don't ruin this for us..._

**And there you go. Percy has just found the first obstacle in his relationship with Oliver. :O**


	7. The Spells

**Hey! Thanks for reading! Here's the next update!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Spells**

_Percy,_

_Hi, mate! I hope all is well for you! I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to send you a letter...I got really side tracked. Dad and I have spent the past few weeks training. Since I'll be Reserve of Puddlemore United, he has had me in constant training in hopes that I'll move up quickly. Did I tell you I was going to be Reserve? Anyway, I miss you Percy. Ever since that night...I can't stop thinking about you. I've had many restless nights you know. We should get together soon and do that again. Anyway, I'm sure you're busy with your Ministry stuff, so don't worry about owling me instantly. I can have a little bit of patience._

_Oliver_

Percy blushed as he read the letter. The truth was, he had been having many restless nights as well since he got home. More times than he could count he'd find himself waking up, soaking with sweat and having to scourgify his trousers.

He quickly folded the note and shoved it inside a large book. He set a clean piece of parchment, a full pot of ink and a quill on his desk. Hermes hooted excitedly, but Percy shook his head and stroked the owl's feathers.

"Not yet. I promised Mum I'd help her with dinner. I'll write this after."

Percy walked out of his room, locked his door and went downstairs. The windows were all open, and Percy could here his brothers outside playing Quidditch. Ginny was sitting on the couch reading and Molly was scurrying about the kitchen, her arms full of various vegetables.

"Oh, Percy, just in time! Could you give that a stir please? I misplaced my wand and it stopped stirring and I would stir it myself but-"

"Don't worry, Mum. Your hands are full and I'm more than happy to help."

Percy walks over to a pot nearly boiling over with a white sauce. He quickly stirred it and smiled proudly as it calmed. Molly dumped her vegetables in the sink and began washing them.

"So, Percy, have you heard from many of your friends this summer?" she asked.

Percy nodded. "Yes, I have, though not as often as usual. We're all busy with finding jobs and stuff."

"Of course. Now that you're all adults you need to prepare to be sent off into the world. Have you heard from the Ministry yet?"

"No, not yet. I do hope they accept me."

"I'm sure they will. You are one of the most determined people I have ever seen and the Ministry would be stupid not to hire you."

"Thanks, mum."

Percy continued to stir the sauce. He watched as it bubbled and listened as his mother washed the vegetables. All of a sudden he felt light headed and bile began rising up his throat. He clapped his hand over his mouth and sprinted to the bathroom. He had barely made it to the toilet before he began to throw up.

"Oh bloody hell..." he muttered before puking again.

A warm hand began rubbing his shoulder and a cool rag was placed on the back of his neck. When he felt he was finished, he flushed and shakily rose to his feet. His mother kept hold of him as he rinsed his mouth out.

"Percy, are you coming down with something?" she asked.

"I don't think so." he said.

"Here. Let me feel your head...You don't feel warm. How do you feel?"

"I feel better now."

"Perhaps it was just a little spell."

"Maybe."

"Why don't you go upstairs and rest until dinner. If you still don't feel well I'll make you some soup."

Percy nodded and slowly made his way up to his room. Once there, he collapsed on the bed. His head had begun pounding so he closed his eyes. Not too long after they closed, Hermes pecked at his face.

"What do you want? You can't possibly be hungry."

Hermes hooted and flew over to the desk and looked at the parchment. Percy sighed.

"Fine. I'll write the letter, but only so you'll leave me alone."

He sat down at his desk and begin scribbling away. He told Oliver he hadn't heard from the Ministry yet, but he was expecting a letter any day now. He mentioned that he had spent most of his time helping out around the house. As he was planning to leave soon with Oliver, he wanted to be as helpful as he could. Lastly, he told Oliver that he had just thrown up, but it didn't make any sense because he wasn't feeling ill at all. When he felt that the letter was free of any errors, he gave it to Hermes who happily flew away. Percy went back to his bed and curled up.

He dozed for about an hour before his mother came to announce dinner was ready. Despite his earlier spell, Percy was quite hungry and he hurried downstairs where he ate two helpings of everything. He managed to eat more then Ron, which was surprising because Ron could eat more than anyone. The twins congratulated him and challenged him to eat more, but Percy refused. After, he played his family in Wizards Chess, beating everyone except Ron and Arthur.

When he finally trudged back to his room, he saw Hermes was back and holding another letter in his beak. Percy gave him a treat and smiled when he saw Oliver's name. He sat on his bed and opened the letter.

_Uh-oh. That doesn't sound good. I really hope you do feel better. I was thinking that maybe you could come to my house this weekend. My parents are going out to Romania for a few days and I'll have the house all to myself. What do you say? Also, I've got a flat in mind. My mother knows the landlord and she's trying to help me get it for a cheaper price. Isn't that great? By the end of summer you and I could be living together! Anyway, let me know as soon as possible if you can come visit me this weekend! If you still don't feel well, no pressure._

His smile stretched wider and he quickly scrawled a response to Oliver saying he would come see him this weekend. After sending Hermes off with the letter, Percy changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed, willing himself to fall asleep quickly and dream of Oliver.

* * *

When the weekend finally came, Percy was nearly bouncing off the walls with excitement to see Oliver. He inhaled his breakfast, showered thoroughly and asked his mother for help in finding him his best shirt and trousers.

"You seem a bit too excited to see Wood, Perce." George said.

"So what if I am? He's a good friend of mine."

"But you act as if he's your only friend."

"That's because he is." Fred remarked, smirking at Percy's glare.

"Anyway, can we come with you?" George asked.

"No."

"But he's our friend too."

"But he invited me over. Nothing in his letter said you two were coming over."

"Really? Let us see the letter then." Fred said.

"No."

"Why not? You have something to hide?"

"No, it's just my letter. You two could write him yourself if you'd like."

"Just show us the letter."

"No! Now, I must leave before I'm late. Do not even think about tagging along."

"Why would we do such a thing?" Fred asked.

"Because you're obnoxious and look for any way to prevent me from having fun."

"What? We would never do such a thing."

"If it wasn't for us you would never have fun."

"Exactly why we should come with you."

They cornered Percy by the fireplace.

Percy huffed. "Mother!"

"Fred! George! Leave Percy alone!"

"But Mum!" Fred whined.

"If you two can't leave Percy alone I will transfigure you into large, smelly pigs again!"

The twins groaned but they walked away from Percy, grumbling about the smell that lasted on them for weeks after they were first turned into pigs. Percy smirked triumphantly before flooing to Oliver's house.

When Percy stepped out of the fireplace, he felt his jaw drop. He had never seen so much Quidditch paraphernalia. All over the sitting room were posters and pictures of famous Quidditch players. A large portrait of Oliver was in the center of the wall, grinning widely and holding the Quiddtich cup.

"You made it."

Percy looked up and felt his face heat up when he noticed Oliver was only wearing low cut shorts and nothing else.

"Um, yes, I did."

"You're a minute late than you said you would be. You should be ashamed of yourself." Oliver teased.

"I know, but the twins wouldn't leave me alone."

"Well, now you're here with me and they're miles away."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me."

"I think I've got a slight clue."

Percy quickly found himself pinned to the wall behind him, Oliver's breath ghosting over his face.

"So, what's the plan for today?" he asked quietly.

"I have two plans."

"Oh? Does one involve Quidditch?"

"No, actually. You see, my mother left all of her knitting stuff out. I thought you and I could knit a blanket or something."

"Do you even know how to knit?"

"Unfortunately I do."

"Really?"

"Yes. Mother insisted on teaching me when I was younger. I think she secretly wanted a girl."

Percy bit his lip to keep from laughing. "It's hard to picture you with knitting needles in your hands instead of a quaffle."

"Yeah, yeah. Unless you really want to knit, I think I have something more fun in mind."

"And what's that?"

"Well, I just made my bed this morning, so the sheets are clean. What do you say you and I go mess them up a bit?"

Percy's head began to spin. "Well, I was really excited when you told me about knitting, but if you really wanna go upstairs, then I guess we can do that."

Oliver smiled, kissed Percy quickly before pulling Percy upstairs. Every where Percy looked there were pictures of Oliver. Some were from years ago, and others looked much more recent. However, they all had one thing in common and that one thing was Oliver was holding something Quidditch related.

"And here's my room. I apologize if it's a little messy. After making the bed, I got lazy."

Oliver pushed open a door with a Quidditch poster on it and pulled Percy into the room. If Percy though downstairs had a lot of Quidditch, Oliver's room looked like the sport threw up. There were Quiddich books on the floor, picutres and articles on the walls, banners across the ceiling, and all sorts of balls littered the desk and were spilling out of the closet.

"Oh my Merlin..." Percy whispered.

"Isn't it great?"

"You really do breathe Quidditch."

"What can I say, I love it. Now, come on. I was really excited when you said you were coming and I couldn't stop thinking of all the things we were going to do today."

Percy flushed and stepped over piles of Quidditch to reach Oliver's bed, the only clean thing in the room. As soon as he sat down Oliver was on top of him, kissing him roughly. Percy had never been aroused so quickly. He suddenly felt very warm, so he pushed Oliver away to pull his shirt off. He fell back on the bed, and Oliver followed him. Wet kisses were placed on his neck and shoulders and Percy could feel Oliver's erection digging against his thigh.

"I've missed you, Percy." Oliver said.

"I missed you-oh no..."

Percy shoved Oliver off and not knowing where the bathroom was, he rushed over to Oliver's trashcan and threw up into it.

"Perce?"

"I'm fine, Ol, I'm-bloody hell."

Oliver knelt beside him and waited until Percy finished.

"You feeling alright?" he asked.

Percy nodded and wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"You sure? People don't just throw up randomly."

"I'm fine. Probably just the same spell I had the other day."

"I don't think that means you're fine."

"I promise I am."

"I don't know, Percy, you do look a little pale."

"Oliver, I'm fine."

Oliver shook his head, not convinced, but he didn't say anything more about it. Instead, he rose to his feet and held out his hand to Percy. Percy took it and was pulled to his feet, where he swayed a bit. Oliver hugged him tightly and Percy felt warmth spread through him.

"Come on, I've just got a third plan."

"What's that?"

Oliver lied back on his bed and held his arms open for Percy. Percy got next to him and snuggled close to him.

"Let's just spend some time cuddling. Even though you claim you feel fine, it probably wouldn't be too good of an idea to have sex."

Percy pouted but nodded. "Probably not."

"I'm actually quite tired. I couldn't sleep much last night I was really excited to see you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I didn't really sleep much either."

"Then let's take this time to rest."

A wave of sleepiness went through Percy and he nodded. "I like that plan." He yawned widely. "Love you, Ol."

"Mmhmm."

**Once again...Oliver doesn't tell Percy he loves him...**


	8. Visiting St Mungo's

**Another update! :D Woohoo! :) I hope you all like it! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Visiting St. Mungo's**

"Mum?"

"Yes, Percy?"

"I think I need to go to St. Mungo's."

"Why?"

"I've been having more and more of those spells lately. I don't feel ill though. I think it would just be safe to go see a Healer."

Molly nodded her head. "That might be a good idea, dear. Would you like me to come with you?"

"Please."

"Alright. Fred! George! You're in charge until Percy and I get back!"

Before anyone could ask any questions, Molly and Percy apparated to St. Mungo's.

They walked in the front doors and Percy immediately grimaced. He hated being in Hospitals. Every time he walked into the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts he felt very faint. Molly talked to the Welcome Witch for a moment and then led Percy to the second floor: Magical Bugs and Diseases. They were quickly escorted into a room, and Molly told Percy she'd wait outside until Percy needed her.

Percy changed into a hospital gown and waited. A few moments passed before an elderly Healer walked in smiling.

"Good morning, Mr. Weasley. I'm Healer O'Reilly. How are you today?"

"Alright, thank you. Yourself?"

"Doing fine, myself. Tell me what's been going on here."

"Well, for the past few weeks now I've been throwing up and feeling a little dizzy. I'm not ill though, so I'm not sure what's wrong with me."

"Have you been eating anything new lately?"

"Nothing I've never had before."

"Have you ingested any strange potions?"

"No."

"Interesting. Well, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. You probably consumed something your body doesn't like and you may not have even known it. I'll run a few diagnostic spells and see what's going on. Take a deep breath and try not to move too much."

Percy took his breath and felt tingly as spells began to wash over them. All of a sudden he felt a sharp jolt of pain in his abdomen.

"Ow!"

Healer O'Reilly ended the spell and looked at Percy with wide eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

"That hurt! Was it supposed to hurt?"

"No...it was just a diagnostic spell. Diagnostic spells don't hurt. Where'd you feel pain?"

"Here."

Percy rubbed his stomach and continued to take deep breaths until the pain completely faded away. Healer O'Reilly scratched his head and shook his head.

"I don't know why you felt pain...whatever it was though, that's probably your problem. I'm just not sure what that could be. You said it was just in your stomach?"

"Yes."

"Hmm...I'm going to have to look inside and see what I can find. Lie back for me, please? Perfect. Again, take a deep breath and try not to move."

Once again, Percy took a breath and watched as Healer O'Reilly lifted up his hospital gown and stared at his stomach.

"Oh Merlin..."

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"This is...impossible."

"What? What's wrong with me?"

Healer O'Reilly shook his head. He ended the spell and began to pace the room.

"Healer O'Reilly, what is wrong with me? Am I going to be okay?"

"Mr. Weasley, have you engaged in anal intercourse lately?"

Percy could feel his face heat up. "Yes."

"How about two months ago?"

"Um, yeah, I think so. Why is this relevant?"

"You're just shy of two months pregnant."

Percy felt his jaw drop wide open.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"You're pregnant, Mr. Weasley."

"You've got a strange sense of humor."

"This isn't a joke. You're about two months pregnant Mr. Weasley."

"How is that even possible? I'm a man!"

"I don't know. I don't specialize in this. All I know is there is a baby growing inside of you."

"That can't be true! I'm a man and men can't have children!"

"Mr. Weasley, I know this is a shock, but you can't deny the truth. I saw with my own eyes that you are pregnant."

"How do you know? You said so yourself, you aren't a specialist! You could've seen something different!"

"Mr. Weasley, I may not specialize in pregnancies but I am a Healer and can understand the basics. There is a person growing inside of you. I don't know why your body is capable of this, but it is. Now, I have never heard of a male pregnancy before-"

"Because they don't exist!"

"You don't know that for certain, Mr. Weasley. As I was saying, I don't know much about male pregnancies, but I would suggest you make an appointment in the maternity ward."

"No. I don't need to because there is no way I'm carrying a child in my body."

"Mr. Weasley, please, you need to believe me."

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO BELIEVE A LIAR!"

Percy ripped off the hospital gown and began to dress himself. Molly pushed open the door and walked in slowly.

"Everything alright in here?" she asked.

"No! He is a lunatic!"

"What happened? Percy, are you alright?"

"This man claims that I'm pregnant!"

"What? That's impossible! You must be mistaken."

Healer O'Reilly shook his head. "I'm not. Here, let me show you. Mr. Weasley, lift up your shirt and don't move."

Percy stood still as the healer performed the spell again. Molly's eyes widened as she took in a sight that was more than familiar to her.

"He's wrong, isn't he?" Percy asked.

"Percy...that's...you're pregnant."

Percy pushed his shirt down. "That's impossible! You said so yourself!"

"But you can't deny the evidence when it's right in front of you, Percy!"

"So you believe him?"

"Yes! There's a baby inside of you! When were you going to tell us that you were sleeping around, hmm? With another man! Who is he?"

"Sleeping around? I'm not sleeping around! And who cares if it's another man?"

"Percy, that's not how you were raised! I never told you it would be okay to go around with men and get yourself knocked up! I thought you were my good child!"

"You thought! Just because I choose to sleep with a man makes me bad?"

"Well, it sure isn't a good thing!"

"How can you say that?"

"How could you do that?"

"I think we should all just calm down." Healer O'Reilly says, "Percy is clearly pregnant and this screaming isn't going to be good for the baby. If we could just calm down-"

"No! I will not be calm! As a matter of fact, I'm leaving!" Percy yelled.

"And where do you think you're going?" Molly asked, fuming.

"To go fuck a man in an alley!"

Percy stormed out of the room, earning the stares of various witches and wizards. He ran through St. Mungo's and outside to the apparation point. _I need to see Oliver._

**Whoa! What's Percy going to do? :O**


	9. Oliver's Reaction

**Hey! Welcome to the next chapter! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Oliver's Reaction**

_**Knockknockknockknockknockknockknock!**_

"Oliver! Oliver, are you home! Please, I need you!" Percy yelled.

He kept pounding on the door until it finally opened.

"Perce, what is it? What happened?" Oliver asked, stumbling back as Percy flung himself into him.

"Oliver, I can't think straight! My mother and the doctor and everything! I don't know what to do!"

"Whoa! Doctor? You went to a doctor? Are you alright?"

"I don't know!"

"Okay, well come in here. Let's sit and talk, okay? Come on."

Oliver led Percy into his house and sat him down on the couch. Percy frantically wiped tears off his face.

"Perce, start at the beginning. What happened?" Oliver asked.

"Well, you know how I haven't been feeling well lately?"

"Yeah."

"I went to the doctor. I wanted to make sure it wasn't anything serious. So, my mum took me to St. Mungo's."

"Is it serious?"

"Yes."

Oliver took his hand. "How serious? Can they fix it? Did they give you a date?"

"Oliver, I'm not dying. It's nothing like that."

"Oh, thank Merlin! Well, at least there's a positive."

"I don't know if it's a positive or not."

"What do you mean? What is it?"

"I don't know how to tell you this."

"Tell me what? Perce, you're freaking me out!"

"I'm pregnant." Percy mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I'm pregnant, Ol. I'm pregnant with your child."

Oliver's eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm having a baby."

Oliver stared at him for a moment before he started laughing. Percy glared at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Good one, Perce. You really had me going there. Pregnant. Hah! Men don't get pregnant! Bloody hell that was good."

"Oliver, this isn't a joke. I'm really pregnant!"

"Perce, that's physically impossible."

"Apparently not if I'm pregnant!"

"How do you know?"

"Because that's what the healer said! Mum saw it too! She knows better than anyone what a pregnancy looks like!"

Percy jumped off the couch and stormed out of the room. Oliver watched him go before getting up to follow him.

"Percy?"

"What do you want?"

"Look at me."

Percy turned from where he had been facing the wall.

"So, you're really pregnant? This isn't a joke?" Oliver asked.

"Yes. This is real. I don't know why it happened, but all I know is that it did."

"And it's mine?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! You think I'm going around sleeping with every man I come across!"

"Well, I don't know! We never talked about monogamy!"

"What is that supposed to mean? Have you been with other men?"

"What? No! But just because I haven't doesn't mean that you haven't."

"Unbelievable! How could you think I'd go around sleeping with other men when I've been telling you over and over again that I love you!"

"Oh please. You expect me to believe that?"

Percy's mouth dropped. "You don't think I mean it when I tell you that I love you?"

Oliver sighed. "Listen, Perce. I think it's sweet that you think you love me and all-"

"Think!?"

"-but you and I both know that you're only saying that because we've been sleeping together. You feel this strong, emotional attachment and you think you love me, but you really don't. You only tell yourself that you do."

"Oliver! I do love you! If I didn't I wouldn't say it!"

Oliver put his hands on Percy's shoulders and smiled softly. "Alright. I'll play along with you."

"Play along? This isn't a game! I'm in love with you and we're having a baby!"

Oliver's smile disappeared from his face and he took a few steps away from Percy.

"You're pregnant." he said.

"Yes! That's what I've been telling you!"

"When did you find this out?"

"I don't know! Not even fifteen minutes ago!"

"Does anyone else know?"

"Other than the doctor? Mum and I'll bet she's told my whole family. I'll be the joke of the entire family, Ol. You should've seen Mum's face. She looked disgusted with me and I'm sure everyone else will be the same."

Percy blinked away tears and Oliver pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay, Perce. Everything will be okay."

"Will it?"

"Yes. I'll help you take care of everything."

"You will?"

"Yes. This is my baby so I'm responsible for making decisions concerning it."

"Oh, Oliver! Thank you! I don't think I could do this without you!"

"You honestly thought I wouldn't step up for this baby?"

"Well, I didn't know what to think? You seemed angry at first and then you told me you didn't love me-"

"Whether or not I love you doesn't change the fact that this baby is mine. It is mine, right?"

"Oliver!"

"I'm only joking! The hormones have already begun, huh?"

"Oh, shut up."

Oliver smiled and kissed Percy's cheek.

"Ol?"

"Yes?"

"Would it be alright if I stayed here tonight?"

"Of course, Percy. My parents are out now, but they should be back soon. I'll come up with something."

"You aren't going to tell them about the baby?"

"Do I look suicidal? No, I won't say anything. They don't need to know. Anyway, why don't you just make yourself at home and I'll go make the appointment."

"What appointment?"

Oliver cocks his brow. "You know, the abortion appointment."

"Abortion? Who said anything about abortion?"

"Well, we didn't actually talk about it, but I thought it was implied."

"No! That's crazy talk! Why would you think I want an abortion?"

"Well, you don't seem very pleased to be having a baby so I thought you didn't want to keep it."

"I don't know what I want, but I do know that I don't want to get rid of it!"

"Percy, calm down. Think about this logically. You and I are in no position to raise a baby. Neither of us has a job or a place of our own. We aren't fit to be parents, and besides, this isn't natural. There's probably all sorts of complications with it that I don't even want to deal with it. Aborting it is the only solution."

"No! I will not abort this baby! You and I can do this Oliver! Why don't you have faith in us?"

"What do we have that makes us good parenting material?"

"Love, Ol! We have love! Isn't that enough?"

Oliver shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "I will not walk into something I know is a failure. And why do you keep saying that we're in love?"

"Because we are, aren't we?"

"No, Percy. We aren't. And we aren't keeping this baby."

"Oliver, you aren't making any sense!"

"I'll make the appointment for tomorrow."

Despite Percy's cries, Oliver walked out of the room. Percy could hear him talking and quickly jumped up. _I've got to get out of here._ He hesitated for a single moment before running out the door.

_Pop!_

**Oh my gosh! Percy's on the run! I'd like to thank Sarsha008 for giving me the little push I needed to confirm that I was going to have Oliver be a little less than accepting. :)**


	10. Percy's Quick Solution

**Hi guys! It's been an incredibly long time since I've updated, but I'm back! I've been really busy lately and hardly had time to really work on my stories, but I THINK I'll have more time now. Anyway, I know I've kept you waiting to see what Percy does after Oliver's reaction, so wait no more! Percy's made a decision!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Percy's Quick Solution**

Percy crouched outside of the Burrow, sitting under an open window. He listened as his family talked about him.

"I still don't understand how he's pregnant. That can't be possible, can it?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know, Arthur. I have never heard of this before, but I saw it with my own eyes. After Percy left, I talked with the Healer and there's no other explanation." Molly said.

"I didn't even know Percy had a boyfriend." Fred-or was it George?-remarked.

"Or any relationship for that matter." the other twin finished.

"Boys! This is not the time! This is a very serious matter that we need to take care of." Molly said.

"Well, where is he now? Maybe he can explain a few things." Ginny offered.

"He's gone. I don't know where he ran off to, but he left at St. Mungo's. I'm sure he was scared of my reaction, but what was I supposed to do? Hug him and say that everything is going to be okay? I don't know that it is! I've never heard of male pregnancies before and neither had the doctor. I don't want to give Percy false hope. What I did was right, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Molly. Don't fret about it. Percy will come to his senses and realize you're reaction was only natural."

"I just don't know what to do. I don't even know where to go find him."

"He'll come back, Molly. Percy's smart enough to know that he needs our help concerning this...issue."

Percy blinked away tears and hurried away from the window. _Issue? Since when did pregnancy become an issue? I was right. They don't support me. I don't need them anyway. Dad's right. I'm smart. I can do this on my own._ Percy whistled and Hermes flew out of one the windows and landed on his shoulder.

"Do me a favor, will you? Distract the family for a few minutes."

Hermes hooted and nipped Percy's ear affectionately before flying off. Percy quickly ran in the back door of the burrow. He hurried to the stairs without being seen and about half way up he heard a large crash.

"Errol! What are you-stop fighting with Hermes!" Molly yelled.

Percy could hear the rest of the family jump in to break the two owls apart. He ran the rest of the way to his room, spelled his belongings into his trunk, shrunk it and ran back down stairs. He ran out the back door and whistled again. A moment later Hermes flew over to him and perched on his shoulder.

"It'll just be me and you from now on." Percy whispered, stroking the owl's feathers.

Hermes blinked at him and hooted softly. Percy looked back at the Burrow one last time before disappearing with a loud _**pop!**_

* * *

"There, finally done."

Percy looked around the room and sat on the edge of his bed. He was in a small flat with one tiny window that didn't close properly. Hermes flew over to his shoulder and hooted softly.

"I know it's not much, but it's enough for you, me and the baby."

Percy rested his hand lightly on his stomach. He smiled softly.

"I know I didn't seem excited at first, but I really am happy to know that you're in me. You have to understand that I was shocked, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. How can I not love you?"

Hermes flew down to his lap and stared at where Percy was caressing his stomach. Percy stroked his feathers.

"You love the baby too, don't you." he said.

Hermes hooted, nuzzled his face and flew over to the book shelf. While he nibbled on a bowl of food, Percy sprawled on his bed with his quill and a piece of parchment. He quickly scrawled away.

_Dear Oliver,_

_By now you may or may not know that I'm on my own. Don't worry, I'm just fine, not that you should care or anything. You clearly didn't care about what I thought concerning the baby that you and I are having. Because I know you, I know you'll try to deny it, but I promise you this isn't a joke or a game. Everything about this is real. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay. Don't try to find me though. Not only do I not want you to find me, but it'll be a waste of your time because I'm perfectly hidden from you and my family. Feel free to talk with them all you want, but they don't know anything either. I ran away without them knowing, though I'm sure by now they've figured it out._ _I will not be writing to them, only because I don't think they deserve to know that I'm okay. My mother thinks I'm nothing but a whore and I'm sure she's convinced the whole family that I am, so I believe I'm am completely justified to break the ties with them. You on the other hand don't deserve to know that I'm okay, but you do deserve to know that you've hurt me more than my own family has. I love you and this is your baby. Yes, I was surprised to find out I was pregnant, but after saying it a few times I've accepted it. I like the idea of being a father. I like the idea of having your baby, but you clearly don't. You clearly don't want anything to do with me or our child so I'm writing to let you know that you don't have to. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and this baby so don't bother yourself too much with thinking about me. Anyway, I think I've said enough._

_Percy_

By the end of the letter, the ink began to smear from Percy's tears. He quickly wiped his face, rolled up the parchment and handed it to Hermes.

"Don't let him see you. Fly away quickly and if anyone starts to follow you, use your skill to get away." he said.

Hermes hooted and took off out the window. Percy walked over and looked out. He frowned at the worn down buildings and lack of people roaming the street. He could hear faint shouting and and what sounded like grass breaking. He walked over to his door, checked the bolts and added a few locking charms. With a flick of his wand the lights turned off and Percy climbed into his bed.

Percy lied in bed, keeping his eyes on the front door across the room. Loud footsteps could be heard above him. A door slammed outside and Percy's hand tightened around his wand. The other hand rested on his stomach and he squeezed his eyes shut, small tears seeping through. _We'll be okay. I'll make sure of it._

**There you go...Percy's run away. Just to give you a clearer picture, he's not living in the best neighborhood. It's a little scary, but it's all he can afford. Also, I've noticed that in my other stories I've given Hermes kind of a major role in Percy's life. Like, I feel like Percy's always talking with Hermes and giving him attention. I want to explain my reasoning for this. When I characterize Percy, I see him as not the type to have very many close friends. Sure, he has people he cares about, but there aren't a lot of them. Hermes is like that one friend that'll never leave Percy. Hermes is the friend he can talk to about anything. That's all. Anyway, thanks for reading! :)**


	11. Running Into Bill

**Hi everyone! Here's another update! :) I hope you all like it! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Running Into Bill**

**_Four months later..._**

_Percy awoke slowly. He stretched and wiped the sleep from his eyes._

_"Morning, handsome."_

_Percy smiled and rolled over to face Oliver._

_"Morning." he said._

_"Sleep well?" Oliver asked._

_"Yes. How about you?"_

_"Of course. Cuddling with you always makes me sleep better."_

_"I'm glad."_

_Oliver smiled and kissed Percy's nose. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when a small cry filled the room._

_"Feeding time." Percy said, pushing himself up into a sitting position._

_Oliver put his hand on his chest. "Allow me."_

_Percy lied back in bed and watched Oliver walk across the room to a crib. He bent over and lifted a squirming bundle, talking softly to it._

_**Ring-Ring-Ring!**_

Percy's eyes snapped open. He slammed his hand down on the muggle alarm clock next on his end table. The ringing ceased and he closed his eyes. _Don't want to get out of bed yet..._Percy rolled over and stretched his arm out. When he grabbed air he opened his eyes. _No Oliver...once again it was just a dream..._

Percy sat up and stretched. He climbed out of his bed and padded across the room to the kitchen. He poured a small bowl of owl food for Hermes and a bowl of cereal for himself. He ate quickly and readied himself for the day. After his shower, he studied himself in the mirror. He stood sideways and pulled his sweater back. The roundness of his stomach was obvious.

"Either the muggles will think I'm part of an experiment to have males get pregnant or I've got the strangest way of gaining weight."

Percy waved his wand over his body and in a shimmer, he was back to his usual skinny self. He tucked his wand into his sleeve and walked out of the apartment. He quickly left the building and kept his eyes firmly on the ground as he passed a group of beggars. It wasn't that he didn't want to help them, he just didn't have enough to help them and he didn't have the heart to say no.

Percy walked a few blocks, keeping his eyes low and avoiding eye contact with as many people as possible. Yes, he was in the muggle world, but the less attention he drew to himself the better. After a few minutes he ducked into a small brick building, the door jingling as he walked in.

"Morning, Percy."

"Good Morning, Gloria." he said, smiling at a small, middle aged woman.

"How are you today?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"You finally think you're over that strange illness you had?"

"Yes. I haven't been sick in weeks."

"Great! We've got a lot to do today."

"Where do you want me today?"

"We got a new shipment in last night if you wouldn't mind putting it all away and pricing everything?"

"Of course."

Percy scanned his card at the counter and then walked into a back room. He opened one of the many large boxes and pulled out a stack of books. He consulted a clip board and stamped the corresponding price tags on the books. After each box, he organized them onto empty shelves until they were full, stopping only to smell a few.

After eight long hours of tidying shelves, assisting customers with finding books, secretly reading a few paragraphs here and there and ringing customers up, Percy finally walked out, cradling a few books in his arms. The sun had begun to set, and the air outside began to chill. He pulled up his collar and walked home quickly.

The streets were full of other people heading home for the night. Percy kept his head bowed slightly and his eyes fixed on the street. He walked back into his apartment, locked the doors and deposited his books on the table. He made his way into the kitchen and began heating his kettle with his wand. Hermes hooted at him from the counter.

"Hello, Hermes. I see you kept the place in order. Come here."

Hermes ruffled his feathers, but didn't fly over.

"Come on."

Hermes hooted loudly and ruffled his feathers hard.

"What's the matter with you?"

Percy huffed and walked over to his owl. He held out his arm and Hermes slowly walked on.

"Why are you acting so strange tonight?" Percy asked.

Hermes hooted softly and held out his right wing. Percy noticed the crook.

"Merlin, how did that happen!"

He touched it gingerly and Hermes nipped his hand.

"My fault. I don't let you out enough so you probably flew around the room and crashed into a wall. I can't fix this...I don't know how to heal wings..."

Percy walked over to the couch and when he sat down Hermes walked onto his lap.

"I can't help you. I wish I could but I don't know enough about owl health to repair your wing properly. I've gotta take you to someone who does. Tomorrow morning, we've got to go back to the Wizarding World."

* * *

Percy pulled his hood over his face more. He walked quickly through the throng of people, Hermes perched on his shoulder. Finally, he spotted Eeylops Owl Emporium. He ducked inside quickly.

"Hello?" he called out.

A man with salt and pepper hair, wearing a black robe spotted with owl eyes waltzed in, a brown owl perched on his shoulder.

"Hello, young man. How can I help you today?" he asked.

"My owl. Something is wrong with his wing and I don't know how to fix it."

"Let me have a look."

The man held out his arm and Hermes walked in it. He examined his feathers.

"Ah, I see the problem. It's just a small broken bone, no problem to fix at all. I will need to feed him a few drops of Conponentes***** for Owls. His bone should start healing immediately but he will need to hold off on flying until tomorrow. We want to make sure the bone is completely healed properly before he does any hard flying."

Percy nodded. "Do what you have to do."

The man set Hermes down on a perch and rifled through a cabinet. He pulled out a small, blue bottle and a dropper. He held it to Hermes's beak and squirted a few drops in. Hermes held out his wing and Percy watched as the crook disappeared.

"Thank you so much!" he said.

"You're welcome. He should be as good as new."

"Great. How much do I owe you?"

"Not a sickle. I don't charge for owl health. You're all set."

"Wonderful. Thank you again."

Hermes climbed back onto Percy's shoulder and they walked out of the shop, back into the busy street.

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" Percy asked.

Hermes hooted in response.

"Excuse me!"

A hand grabbed his shoulder and Percy turned around. To his horror he found himself face to face with his older brother.

"Oh my Merlin, Percy!"

Bill hugged him tightly and Percy was too shocked to hug back.

"Are you alright? Where have you been? I've looked everywhere for you! Mum wrote me months ago and said you were pregnant and had run away and no one knew where you were! We tried to contact your friends but no one's heard anything. Oliver is incredibly upset over the whole thing but he won't tell anyone why. I'm so glad I found you! Come here!"

Bill crushed him in a second hug and Percy struggled to push him off.

"Bill, let me go!"

Bill pulled back but kept his hands on Percy's arms, gripping tightly.

"Why didn't you come to me? I'm your older brother. You know I'm always here for you."

"It's none of your business."

"Percy, come on. You used to tell me everything."

"Just let me go, Bill."

"Percy, please. We've all been worried sick about you."

"I don't care."

"Percy, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing. Just let me get on with my life."

"No, not until you talk to me."

"I don't want to. I left for a reason and talking to you was not a part of it."

"Percy, I get that you must be scared and unsure of how to go about the whole thing, but you have to remember that I'm here for you. I know the others have a strange away of approaching things, but you know that I will always listen and I never judge. You're my little brother and I just want to make sure you're okay."

Percy looked into Bill's blue eyes, full of nothing but sincere understanding.

"I just had to leave." he said.

"But why? Why didn't you come to me?"

"I can't tell you."

"Percy, please."

"Not here. I can't tell you here. I don't want anyone else to find me."

Bill hesitated but nodded. "We'll go wherever you want to go."

"Follow me."

Percy led the way quickly and Bill struggled to keep up. They came to the end of Diagon Alley and walked through the wall. Percy led him through the Leaky Cauldron, thankful that no one paid them any attention, and out into the muggle world.

"You live with the muggles?" Bill asked.

"Yes." Percy said, slowing his pace.

"Tell me everything, Percy."

Percy took a breath. "It's a long story."

"I'm ready."

Percy told him everything. He told him about Oliver and how he loved him and thought they were going to move in together. He told him that he and Oliver had had sex, which in turn left Percy pregnant. Bill couldn't hide the anger on his face as Percy told him about the trip to St. Mungo's and how their mother had insulted him and freaked out. Finally, he told him about Oliver's lack of support.

"I just thought it'd be better for everyone if I just left." Percy finished.

"Are you doing alright, though?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? Where are you living?"

"I have a flat. It's not ideal, but it does the job."

"So, you're still planning on having this baby."

"Yes. I don't know a thing about male pregnancies, but I do know that there is a baby growing inside of me. It isn't about what I want anymore. I need to do what I can to make sure that this baby is healthy and properly taken care of."

"If you ever need any help, you can always come to me. Unlike everyone else in the family, I know how to keep a secret. Until you're ready to tell everyone where you are, I won't tell."

"I know."

"Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Are you aure?"

"Yes, Bill."

"Okay."

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Earlier you mentioned that Oliver was upset. What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that he's a mess. Everyday he goes out trying to find you. He's searched the same places multiple times and asked the same people the same questions. If he's not looking for you, he's at his home locked in his room. Charlie saw him about a week ago and said he looked like shit."

"Really?"

"Yes, I guess now I know why he's so upset about the whole thing. He's more than just a friend to you."

Percy shrugged. "Maybe. Anyway, I need to get back home."

"Is there anything you want me to tell anyone?"

"If anyone asks I guess you can let them all know that I'm alive and doing fine. Don't tell them where you saw me or that I'm in the muggle world."

Bill nodded. "And Oliver?"

"Don't tell him anything."

"Can I hit him for hurting you?"

Percy cracked a smile. "Not too hard."

"Take care of yourself, Percy. And just remember that I'm here for you. I will always listen to your side of the story before I make my judgments."

"Thanks Bill."

Bill gave him one more tight hug before walking in the other direction. Percy watched him for a few minutes then walked back to his flat.

***Mending in Latin  
**

**Percy finally has some support. I'm bringing Oliver back in the next chapter so get ready for some drama! :D**


	12. Confronting Oliver

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! As I mentioned last chapter, Percy will be confronting Oliver today! :O Also, I'm starting school again, so my schedule is going to be super packed. I'll try not to have that impede on my updates! Thanks for reading! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Confronting Oliver**

"Am I doing the right thing? Should I bring him back into my life? What if I get hurt again? Sure, Bill said he's upset, but what if nothing changes? I don't know what to do!"

Percy paced in frustration, Hermes watching him from the counter.

"Should I go back?"

Hermes cocked his head and blinked.

"I wish you could talk. You're such a great listener, but sometimes it'd be nice if you could give me advice." Percy said, stroking the owls' feathers, "Should I go see Oliver?"

Hermes pointed his head at Percy's belly. Although the baby bump was in it's beginning stages, the roundness was noticeable on his thin frame.

"Do you think it'd be good for the baby? I mean, I'm sure it'll be stressful if I go see Oliver, and stress isn't good for the baby, speaking of I haven't seen a Healer at all since I found out I'm pregnant...I really should figure out some way to make sure this baby's okay...would the baby want to know who Oliver is? I don't want to lie, but...I just don't know, Hermes."

Hermes jumped onto his shoulder and nuzzled his face.

"Ever since I ran into Bill I've been thinking about Oliver...although he was nothing short of an arse to me, I can't hide the fact that I still love and care about him. Does that sound stupid?"

The owl nipped his ear affectionately.

"Tomorrow morning I'm going to do it. I'm going to go see him for the first time in months tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning, Percy found himself outside of Oliver's house. He stood at the front door for about twenty minutes, internally debating with himself over whether or not he should go through with this. Finally, he forced himself to knock.

Not even a moment later the door opened.

"Percy!"

Percy's breath left his lungs as Oliver squeezed him.

"I'm so glad you're okay! Where'd you go? I was so scared when I heard you just disappeared. Your family didn't know where you were and I just didn't know what to do!"

"Oliver...I...can't...breathe..."

Oliver let him go and Percy took a deep breath.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Perce."

Percy looked up at Oliver and took in the dark bags under his eyes, the shaggy hair, stubble and overall worn appearance of him.

"Oliver...I-we need to talk." he said.

Oliver nodded and held out his hand. "Come in."

When Percy didn't grab his hand Oliver dropped it and stepped aside for Percy. They walked into the living room together and sat on different chairs.

"Where've you been?" Oliver asked.

"I have a place of my own."

"I know you're not at the Ministry...I trust you've got work somewhere?"

"Of course."

Oliver laughed lightly. "What am I thinking? You're Percy Weasley."

"As much as I'd love to boast about myself, we really need to talk."

"Of course. Whatever you want."

"I'm not sure where to begin...but I guess I'll start by saying that as far as I know, our child is doing well."

Percy watched as Oliver's face went through a roller coaster of emotions at the mention of the baby. At first he seemed surprised, then angry, then relieved, sad and finally confusion.

"What do you mean as far as you know?"

"Well, since no one's really heard of male pregnancies before I can't exactly walk into St. Mungo's and have an ultra sound."

"Right...right..."

"But seeing as how I"m still pregnant, I'm assuming that the baby is doing okay to say the least."

"That seems logical."

"Anyway, I just thought that since you are the father of this baby, then you might want to know that I have chosen to go through with this pregnancy and that the baby is alright."

Oliver rubbed his face in his hands. "I am such a dick..."

"That is the most factual statement you have ever said."

"I'm really sorry, Percy. I've been nothing but an arse to you."

"There's the second one."

"I just...I was scared and I didn't know what to do. There's was so much happening and I felt overwhelmed. I know none of this is a good reason for saying the things that I did to you, but you have to understand that I was only reacting in the way that I thought was best for us."

"What do you mean?"

"When you told me you were pregnant, the only thing I could think of was we were so young. We had only just left Hogwarts. How were we supposed to take care of a baby? And you're a man. This is so rare and I just don't know what sort of complications come from this and I didn't want you to get hurt in any way."

"Really?"

"Yes. I didn't realize this until too late...but I love you."

Percy felt his mouth drop. "You do?"

"Yes. I was stupid to not ever tell you. I had these strong feelings for you that I didn't understand and like I said, we're so young. I didn't think people as young as us could be in love and mean it. You heard all of our friends at Hogwarts talk about being in love and then two months later they were in love with someone else. I didn't want that to be us. I was afraid that we were going to be just like everyone else..."

"I really do love you, Oliver."

"Do? As in-"

"I still love you. You hurt me more than you know, but I still love you."

Tears spilled from Oliver's eyes, but a smile graced his face.

"Percy, you have no idea how happy that makes me. I want you to know that from now on things are going to be different. Losing you was horrible and I never want that to happen again. I'm going to be better and you and I, we're going to have a wonderful life together and we're going to raise this baby together-"

"Wait, what are you going on about?"

"Our future Perce."

"Who said we have a future together?"

"I thought that since you came back..."

"I'm not coming back. You aren't the only one who hurt me, Oliver. I have a whole family that deserted me."

"But they want you back, Perce."

"I don't care what they want. It doesn't excuse what they did. This conversation we just had doesn't justify anything that happened between us."

"What do you mean?"

"By making the choice to keep this baby I am now responsible for someone else. Every decision I make has to be in the interest of my baby. I 'm not going to let him or her get hurt because I choose to believe that things have changed."

"But they have."

"I'll decide that for myself."

"But Percy-"

"No buts. This child comes before anything."

Oliver opened his mouth, but nodded instead.

"So, what happens now?" he asked.

"Now, I'm going back home."

"Why?"

"Because I need to get ready for work."

"Can I-"

"No you cannot come with me."

"Will you come back?"

"Yes. I don't know when, but I will come back."

"Percy, what does this mean to us?"

"It means that I'm willing to give you a chance to prove yourself. If you can show me that you're truly committed to not only me but this baby then I'll consider coming back for good. But you have to really mean it. I would never forgive you if I found out that you were just putting on an act to mend your guilty conscience."

"I would never-"

"I don't believe you would, but the baby, Ol. I've got to look out for the baby."

Oliver nodded. "I'll talk it."

Percy stood up and smoothed his shirt. "Well, I guess I'll be going now."

"Right. Thank you for coming back, Percy."

Before Percy could say anything, Oliver pulled him into a tight hug. As he pulled away, he allowed his hand to graze over the small baby bump.

Percy cleared his throat. "Goodbye, Oliver."

"See you later, Percy."

**I don't know about you guys, but if I were Percy, I would definitely be a little apprehensive about Oliver. What'd you all think? :)**


	13. The New Start

**And welcome back everyone! :) Here's the next chapter! It's a little on the short side, but I think it gets the point across! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: The New Start**

Percy took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Almost instantly it opened and Percy was pulled into a crushing hug.

"Hi, Percy. How are you today?" Oliver asked.

"Fine. Let me breathe." Percy said.

Oliver released him and stepped aside, allowing Percy to walk in.

"You know, I know you've been coming here for the past couple of weeks now, but every time you show up I'm always surprised."

"Why?" Percy asked.

"I don't deserve this."

_You really don't._ Percy thought.

"So, how far along are you now?"

"Just short of seven months."

Oliver smiled. "Wow. That's amazing."

"It really is."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, actually. I know sometimes women have difficult pregnancies, but so far I've seemed to be faring quite well."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Anyway, how about you? How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm alright! Just Quidditch."

"Nothing surprising there."

"Nope."

Percy smiled and studied Oliver. Ever since he had decided to come see Oliver a few days a week, Oliver's appearance had improved. He looked both groomed and full of his usual energy, and his position as a Puddlemore United Reserve did nice things for his body.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you last time you were here, but I've been doing some reading." Oliver said.

"Reading?"

"Yeah. I bought books on pregnancies and what to expect and about the whole process and everything."

"Did you really?"

"Yeah. I'm not kidding. I've actually taken to reading something other than Quidditch books."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to be able to help you in any way I could. This baby is mine as well and even if you don't want me to be a part of the baby's life-which I totally understand-I just want to help you in any way that I can, especially because you can't exactly see a Healer right now."

"Well, thank you."

"You're welcome. Speaking of, can I get you anything? I know with pregnancies you sometimes have strange cravings."

Percy smiled and wrapped his arms around himself. "I'm fine, thank you. I haven't been having too many strange cravings. I haven't really even been all that hungry. I mean, I eat about seven small deals a day instead of three large ones."

"I haven't read anything about that yet. I'll look into that for you."

"Thank you."

"So, have you talked to your family at all lately?"

Percy lowered his eyes. "No."

"Not even Bill?"

"Not even Bill. The twins, Ron and Ginny have all gone back to school. I've been wanting to write to them, especially after the whole incident at the World Cup and I'm sure you've heard about the TriWizard Tournament. I'm sure they're probably a little shaken up over the whole thing. I just can't bring myself to write to anyone though."

"Well, now that your siblings are gone, it's just be your parents. Maybe you can talk to them alone."

"Maybe."

"Or maybe...I could go with you. You know, maybe seeing you and I together might change their minds or something."

"I don't know Oliver..."

"I mean, I understand why you don't feel comfortable. You have absolutely nothing to feel guilty about or uncomfortable for though. You don't need to feel like you've done anything wrong. If anything, your family should be coming to you to apologize, but I think you've put your parents through enough. I think they feel shitty enough as it is. Even if you don't forgive them, I think you should at least show them how well you've been getting along without them."

"Am I just supposed to waltz back in?"

"Yeah. Just because you left doesn't mean the Burrow isn't your home anymore."

"Do you really think I should talk to my parents?"

Oliver reached over and took his hand. "I do, Percy. I really think you should talk to them about everything. Let them know how you're feeling and everything."

"I want to talk to them, I really do."

"Then do it."

"But what if I get hurt again?" Percy asked, his voice barely above a whisper. "I don't think I could handle it again."

"You won't have to be alone if they hurt you again."

Percy looked up at Oliver and saw nothing but warmth in Oliver's eyes.

"Oliver-"

"I was stupid to push you away all those months ago. Losing you was horrible and I never want to lose you again. I love you, Percy and I promise you that things will be different between us now. I promise you that I will stand by your side instead of turning my back on you."

Percy smiled and squeezed Oliver's hand. "Thank you."

"Anything for you."

**Aw. :) Things are coming around. :) **

**Also, I'd like to clarify the time frame a bit. So Oliver and Percy had sex late May. Percy found out he was pregnant mid to late July. In this scene here it's roughly around mid-December. I know it seems like I'm jumping ahead a lot, and I kind of am, but if anyone's confused, I hope that helps you out a bit. Thanks a bunch! :)**


	14. Talking With the Parents

**Hello everyone! I'm finally back after this really long wait...I'm sorry about that...I was really busy lately with school and stuff but I'm finally starting my Spring Break! I'm hoping that since I'll have more free time I can do a lot more writing and make more progress on my stories. Anyway, here's an update! I hope you all like it! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Talking With the Parents**

Percy took a deep, shuddering breath. Oliver reached over and took his hand.

"I'll be right here, Percy."

Percy nodded and pushed open the door. He led Oliver inside.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

"Coming!"

Footsteps could be heard scurrying through the house and not a moment later, Mrs. Weasley rounded the corner, a smile on her face.

"I'm glad you decided to stop by, Bill. I really need you to-"

She stopped abruptly as she saw who was there. Her eyes widened.

"Percy?" she asked.

"Yes." he said.

Her eyes raked over his body and Percy fought the urge to hide his rounded belly behind his arm. Oliver squeezed his hand.

"Arthur!" she yelled.

Percy watched as she shakily grabbed the back of her chair and leaned against it. Her eyes quickly became full of unshed tears.

"Yes, Molly? What is it?"

Heavy footsteps were heard and Arthur walked in, holding some sort of gadget. It fell out of his hands as he saw Percy and Oliver.

"Percy...what...where...Oliver?"

"Hello, Dad."

"Percy..."

"Yes. Mum, you should really sit down."

Arthur blinked and looked over at Molly. He quickly guided her into the chair she was leaning against. She kept her eyes locked on Percy. Percy gave her a small smile.

"How are you Mum?"

She opened and closed her mouth many times before replying. "I don't know..."

"What about you Dad?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm a bit overwhelmed with all the emotions." Arthur said.

"Understandable."

"How are you, Percy?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"You've been gone a long time."

"Yes."

"What brings you back?"

"I wanted to talk with you and mum."

Arthur gestured to the couch and sat down next to Molly. Oliver and Percy sat down across from them.

"As you can see I've chosen to keep the baby." Percy said.

"Are you sure that's...wise?" Molly asked.

"Yes, Mum."

"But you're a man...this has never been heard of. Are you sure everything will be okay?"

"I don't know, but I want to have this baby."

"But, Percy-"

Percy held up his hand. "I want to have this baby Mum and I'm going to have this baby. That's it. I'm not going to argue with you."

Molly looked as if she were going to respond, but she didn't.

"What did you want to talk with us about, Percy?" Arthur asked.

"I wanted to explain to you why I left. And I wanted you to know that I was okay."

"What's Oliver got to do with all of this? Did you find him?"

This question was directed to Oliver.

"No. He came to me." Oliver said.

"Why? Why would you go to him before seeing your own family?"

"Because...Oliver has more to do with this situation than you know." Percy said.

"What do you mean?" Molly asked.

"Oliver is more than just a friend to me..." Percy took a deep breath and swallowed. "He's the father of my baby."

Both Arthur and Molly let their mouths drop wide open. They looked between Percy and Oliver, at Percy's belly, their interlocked hands, at each other and then back to them.

"Oliver's the father?" Arthur asked.

"Yes." Percy said.

"And you two clearly have-or had-some sort of feelings toward each other"

"Yes."

"And how far along are you?"

"Um, about seven months."

"That means you two slept together while you were still at Hogwarts."

Percy felt his ears burn. "That's right."

"You two had unprotected sex while you were still in school..."

"Dad, what is your point?"

"So, not only you were running around with a man, but you were continuously making irresponsible decisions. I didn't think the situation could get worse."

Percy's breath caught in his throat. This was not how he expected the conversation to go at all. Before he could respond, Oliver jumped up to his feet.

"I don't appreciate the way you're speaking to Percy." he said.

"Excuse me?" Arthur asked.

"He's your son. You're his father. Shouldn't you be supporting him?"

"I will not support his wrong doings! There is nothing that should be supported here! You two may think you're men, but you're still children! You're children having children! You're both men, you aren't married...the list is endless on all the wrongs that you are committing!"

"How can you say that? Yes, Percy and I made a few mistakes, but what's so bad about that?"

"Look at yourselves! Forget the fact that my son is somehow pregnant, but you two don't know the first thing about birthing and raising a child. Don't give me that look, Percy. Just because you have four younger siblings doesn't mean you are capable of having your own child yet. This isn't a game. This isn't fun! You two are not ready for this and you should've thought about the consequences before you had intercourse!"

"The consequences! Dad, I'm not a girl! I had no idea that I could get pregnant! Had I known, things would've gone differently!" Percy yelled.

"Either way, you should've known better than to sleep with some random boy, Percy."

"Random boy? Oliver's not just some random boy! He and I have known each other for years!"

"Just because you share a room with someone doesn't mean you know everything about them."

"So? I don't have to know everything about Oliver to know that I love him!"

Oliver's head whipped over to look at Percy. Percy smiled lightly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Percy." Molly said.

"What?" he asked.

"How can you be in love with another man?"

"I don't know how I fell in love with Oliver, but I did."

"But...that's...you weren't raised that way."

Percy shook his head. "Unbelievable. Here I thought you two would be understanding. I thought maybe we could have a constructive conversation, or at least a pleasant one, considering it's been months since I've seen you. Clearly, I was wrong. I've wasted not only your time, but mine. I'll be leaving now. Oliver?"

Percy stormed out of the living room, Oliver quickly following him. Once they were outside they apparated back to Oliver's flat.

"Well, that was productive." Percy said.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I didn't expect that at all. Considering the way they've been acting since you've been gone, I thought they'd be happy and more accepting of everything." Oliver said.

"Whatever. They clearly don't want me around."

Oliver frowned. "I don't think that's true. Maybe they still don't know how to react."

"That's no excuse for talking to me and treating me disrespectfully."

"I know, but Percy, you have to understand-"

"Understand? I shouldn't have to understand anything. They should understand that I'm a man and can make my own decisions. And why are you taking their side?"

"I'm not taking their side, I'm just trying to make sense of everything."

"Well, here, let me help you make sense of everything. My parents think I'm a mistake and clearly feel that I have made one wrong decision after the other. They don't want anything to do with me or the baby."

"You don't know that..."

"They made it very clear, Oliver! You were there!"

"I know, but-"

"There's no buts. I can't believe you would even consider the possibility that they might accept everything and are even remotely sorry for everything."

"Percy, where are you going?"

"I'm going home."

Without a goodbye, Percy grabbed a handful of floo powder and left.

**Clearly...emotions are still very strong. Thanks for reading! :D**


	15. Reignition

**Hi guys! Here I am with another update. I have to say that I am astonished at all the reviews for this story. I think this is the most I have for any story, but I sometimes forget how to count, so who knows? :P Anyway, thank you all so much for reading and onto the update! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Reignition**

Percy awoke the next morning early to a loud, frantic knock on his door. He rubbed his eyes and hurried to the door, wrapping a blanket around himself and holding his wand in front of him.

"Who's there?"

The knocking continued. Percy took a deep breath and pulled open the door. He dropped his wand when he saw Oliver on the other side.

"Oliver? What are you doing here?"

"I found you. Merlin's beard I actually found you."

Before Percy knew what was happening, Oliver was in his apartment and hugging him.

"I didn't think I was going to be so lucky!"

"Oliver! Get off!"

Percy pushed him off and slammed the door shut. He spun around and glared at Oliver.

"Have you forgotten that I'm pregnant and this is a muggle apartment complex! They could see me and then I'd have to Obliviate them! Next thing I know the Ministry'd be after me! And what'd you do, apparate here?"

"I'm not that thick, Perce. I apparated into the alley across the way. No one saw me appear out of thin air."

"What are you doing here? And how did you find me? I never told anyone where I lived."

"This fell out of your pocket."

Oliver handed him an envelope, Percy's address clearly written on it.

"I forgot I had put that in my pocket yesterday morning. How could I have been so stupid?"

"I'm glad you had it in your pocket though. I wouldn't have known where you were otherwise."

"Well, congratulations. You found me. What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you Percy."

"About what?"

"Yesterday. First, I want to apologize for making you angry. I had no intentions of upsetting you and I'm sorry that I did."

Percy pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's fine."

"No, it's not. After you left, I realized that I was being unfair to you. I should've been more supportive of you and taken your side."

"Oliver, don't stress about it. That was yesterday and I understand where you're coming from. You aren't me, and you weren't there when this all began. You don't know how I'm feeling and it was wrong of me to assume that you would completely agree with me."

"Percy, stop. I should've supported you more. You were kind and generous enough to give me a second chance and you still love me...I don't deserve your love at all and the fact that you still think that I do...I should have your back one hundred percent. So, I guess what I'm trying to get at here is I love you and I'm sorry."

Percy sighed and looked at Oliver. Oliver was giving him his big, puppy eyes and Percy found it hard to resist.

"I accept your apology, Ol. And like I said earlier, I'm sorry that I assumed you would just stand behind me. I shouldn't have asked that much of you."

"You don't have to apologize but because I know how stubborn you can be, it's okay."

"Thank you."

"So, are we okay now?"

"I think so."

"Good. I'm glad."

Percy nodded and stifled a yawn behind his head.

"Oh! You probably weren't ready to get up yet and here I was just barging in to your place, not even considering what time it was!"

"What time is it anyway?" Percy asked.

"I left my place at six, so it isn't even seven yet."

"Well, you are correct in assuming that I was not ready to wake up yet."

"Sorry, I'll just go and let you go back to sleep."

Oliver started to walk to the door.

"Wait."

He turned and looked at Percy. "Yes?"

Percy held out his hand and Oliver hesitated before taking it. He let Percy lead them to the tiny bed. Oliver watched as Percy climbed in.

"What are you waiting for?" Percy asked, pulling back the covers.

Oliver wasted no time in removing his shoes and pants before climbing in with Percy. They got comfortable and lied there. Percy had burrowed his face into his pillow and closed his eyes, his back to Oliver. He opened one eye when he felt Oliver's arm wrap slowly around his waist.

"Perce?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

Percy smiled, grabbed Oliver's hand and closed his eyes for sleep.

**Alright, I know this update is short, but I didn't want to draw it all out. I'm sorry for all the short chapters...I just don't want to spend too much time on each update, you know? I'm trying to make longer chapters, but for this story it's hard. Anyway, thanks again for reading! :D**


	16. Emotions and Bill

**Hi guys! Here's another update! Thank you all so much for reading! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Emotions and Bill**

"Oliver!"

"What?"

"What is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean what am I talking about? You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

Oliver stood up nervously and looked around him.

"Did I break something?"

Percy huffed and thrusted a container into Oliver.

"What is this?"

"You tell me."

Oliver took off the lid and sniffed it.

"Were these...treacle tarts?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Well, what seems to be the problem?"

"It's empty."

"So? We'll just get some more, or I'll go into Diagon Alley and get some more."

"That won't solve the problem."

"I'm so confused."

"Of course you are. You just don't understand!"

Percy stormed out of the room and Oliver hesitated before following.

"Percy, what's going on?"

"How hard is it to replace things when you finish them, Oliver!"

"What?"

"The treacle tarts! All I wanted was one and it was full a few days ago! I haven't had any all week and I just wanted one, Oliver! Just one! But when I went to grab one they were empty! The only explanation is you ate them all! You ate them all and you didn't replace them!"

"I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention."

"Of course you weren't! You're ungrateful and selfish! You're practically living here now, you're sleeping in my bed and eating my food! The least you could do is replace what you finish!"

Oliver's opened his mouth to say something but stopped when tears began to spill from Percy's eyes.

"Percy?"

"I'm sorry, Oliver. I just really wanted a treacle tart but when I saw that you didn't replace them I got so mad..."

"I know, and it's okay. You're in an emotional state right now."

"I am not emotional!"

"You're right. I shouldn't have said that. However, you look like you could use a hug."

Slowly, Oliver pulled Percy into him and hugged him tight. Percy clung to him.

"This baby's driving me crazy. I feel like over night I've just become this lunatic!"

"I wouldn't say over night." Oliver muttered.

"And you're so nice, putting up with me. You don't have to stay with me, but you come back every day. I really do love you, Ol."

"I love you too. And I told you things were going to be different. This is my baby too and you don't have to go through this alone anymore."

Percy wiped his face on Oliver's shoulder before pulling away.

"Did you finish off the pasties?" he asked.

Oliver shook his head.

"Good."

Percy hurried out of the room and Oliver let out a long breath. He massaged his temples as he walked out.

_**Knock-knock!**_

"Oliver, could you get that please?" Percy asked.

"Sure."

Oliver opened the door and blinked in surprise.

"Bill?"

Bill nodded. "Hey."

"What...what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to-"

"Oliver, who's there?"

Percy walked over to them and his eyes widened when he saw Bill.

"Bill? What...how...why..."

"Hi Percy."

Bill shoved Oliver aside and hugged Percy. Percy pushed him away.

"Bill...what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you Percy."

"How did you know where to find me? I was very careful not to leave any traces when I left..."

"Yeah, but Oliver wasn't..."

"Wait, what?" Oliver asked.

"You brought him here?" Percy yelled.

"Percy, calm down. To be fair, I followed him." Bill said.

"So you're stalking people now?"

"No and I don't know why you're getting so upset."

"He's just really emotional right now." Oliver said.

"I am not emotional!"

Bill looked at Percy and did a double take.

"Wow, you're quite pregnant."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing offensive!"

"It sure sounded offensive!"

"I'm just commenting on the fact that it's been months since I've seen you and even though you were using a glamour charm!"

"Because I didn't want you to call me fat!"

"I'm not calling you fat!"

"Yes you are!"

"Alright, Percy, how about we sit down and relax, okay? You're acting a little rashly." Oliver said.

Percy allowed Oliver to steer him to the couch and sit him down.

"When did you follow Oliver? He's been here all day."

"I ran into him the other day and I had just finished talking to mum and dad. You went back to see them?"

Percy nodded. "It didn't go well."

"What happened?"

"They got mad and accused me of dong the wrong thing by keeping this baby. When I told them Oliver was the father, they were off the wall."

Bill shook his head. "I should've been there."

"You couldn't have done anything. They are more than upset with me."

"This isn't fair to you, Percy. I'm looking at you and you look ready to birth this child and they're missing this."

"It's their choice."

"I guess. Have you talked to the others?"

"No. They're in school and I don't want to distract them."

"You should talk to them sooner or later. They've only heard what mum and dad have said, so they need to hear your side of everything."

"I know, and I'll tell them soon enough. But enough skirting around the main point. Why did you follow Oliver?"

"Well, Oliver looked better than I had seen him in the past few months and he seemed happier. Mum and Dad had told me you brought Oliver with you, so I thought maybe he was so happy because you two were spending so much time together, you had reconnected. I followed him here. He didn't apparate, he just walked."

"And you realized that this must be where I lived."

"Yes. You're forgetting who the first smart kid in the family was."

"Well, you found me. Are you going to tell mum and dad where I am?"

"Of course not. That's all on you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. So, are you two a thing now?"

"We are not an object, Bill."

"You know what I mean."

"Well, we've decided to give our relationship another chance. Oliver realized how much of an idiot he was being and I forgave him. I want him to be a part of the baby's life and he wants to be as well."

"That's great. I'm happy for you two."

"Thank you."

"You two are okay though?"

"Yes."

"Good, but if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to come to me. I know mum and dad aren't supportive, but as your older brother I will always be here for you. You know that, don't you?"

Percy nodded. "I do."

"Good. The same goes for you Oliver."

"I appreciate it." Oliver said.

They all shared a smile and sat in silence for a moment. It was broken by a low grumble.

"What was that?" Percy asked.

"Me. I haven't eaten anything all day. So, I don't want to seem rude or anything, but I think I'm gonna head out."

"You don't have to go. I have stuff here." Percy said.

"I don't want to impose."

"You won't be imposing. Stop moving, I'll get you something."

Bill watched in amusement as Percy scooted himself to the edge of the seat and pushed himself up slowly. Oliver had his hands in front of him, ready to catch him if need be.

"What can I get you?" Percy asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"Bill, as a guest in my home I'm going to feed you what you want. What would that be?"

"Well, I've got a hankering for a treacle tart. Do you have nay?"

Bill looked on in surprise as Percy glared and started hitting Oliver with a throw pillow.

**I love an emotional Percy! XD **


	17. Letters

**Hi everyone. It has been a really long time since I've updated. After school ended, I feel like a million things spiraled out of control and it's just now calming down. Between work, grandpa and other issues, I have been scaling a wall. I think though that things have finally calmed down, and I'm hoping that I'll have more time to update and work on my stories. Thank you all so much for sticking with you. You guys are amazing and I really do appreciate it. :) Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Letters**

_Dear Fred and George,_

_Hello. I thought of writing you separate letters, but I figured you'd read them together anyway so why not write just one? I __understand__ that we haven't seen each other or talked in a really long time, and that is purely my fault. I am very sorry. As your older brother, I should be taking more active steps to stay in touch with you. I'm not sure what Mum and Dad have told you, but I figured I should tell you my side. Whether or not you choose to believe it is up to you, but you deserve to know everything._

_Oliver and I started a relationship near the end of our seventh year. Before that we had simply been friends. I never lied about any of that. Before term ended we slept together and that night left me pregnant. I don't know how I, a man, could be pregnant but there is no mistaking the fact that I am. As I am writing this, the baby is kicking and I feel the urge to use the loo for about the tenth time in the past hour. The baby is close to being due...Only a few weeks left. I understand that you two are probably very upset with me and this whole situation is stressful, upsetting and confusing, but I want you to understand that this baby has nothing to do with any of it. It just happened. I want you both to be apart of his or her life. You might hate me, but you can't hate this baby. He or she needs a family. I know you're back at school and I'm sure school is extra crazy what with the Tournament, but I would love to hear from you two sooner rather than later. I would even love to see you again. I know you can't leave the grounds, but I can figure out a way to get to Hogsmeade. What do you say?_

_Even though it may seem that I would rather not have you two around, I really do miss you. You never failed to make me laugh when I really needed it. I understand that you must feel hurt, but I never meant to hurt you at all in this entire situation. I just want my little brothers back in my life again._

_I hope school is going well for you. Remember to stay out of the girl's lavatory and to turn in all of your assignments on time._

_Hope to hear from you soon._

_Love,_  
_Percy_

* * *

_Dear Ron,_

_How are you, Ron? I heard something about Harry being in the tournament? I hope he's doing alright, and I hope you and Hermione are doing alright as well. I'm sure you're surprised to hear from me. I'd be surprised to hear from me as well. You're too old to be left in the dark though. You should hear everything._

_Oliver is my boyfriend. He and I slept together the night of the Gryffindor party that Fred and George threw. Now I'm pregnant. I wish I could tell you how I got pregnant, but I can't._ _There's no explanation for it...it really just happened. I'm just as confused as I'm sure you are. I'm not sure what Mum and Dad told you exactly, but I just want to clear the air. I didn't leave for selfish reasons. I left because Mum and Dad wanted me to. They were very unhappy with me, and I didn't think they'd want me around anymore. I understand that me leaving may not have been the best decision, but I believe it to be the right one. It has been very hard since I've left, but I've managed to support myself and my baby. I feel as though this baby is going to come any day now, and to tell you the truth I am a little worried because this January has been very cold. I do have some help, but unfortunately, I can't ask for too much because of how new the fact that a man is having a baby is. Anyway, when this baby is born, I want you to be a part of his or her life. You're old enough to make your own decisions now. Mum and Dad don't have to hold your hand anymore. If you don't want anything to do with me or this baby, I understand, but I would love it if you gave your niece or nephew a chance. I miss you Ron, and I don't want this baby to miss out on you._

_Take care of your friends, Ron, and watch out for Ginny. You're smart and becoming a great man. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Love,_  
_Percy_

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

_Hi Gin. I feel awful for not writing to you since I've been gone. You're my little sister, and I should put more effort into staying in touch with you. I'm not doing such a good job as an older brother. I hope the others aren't walking all over you...just remember to fight back if they do. You're strong enough._

_Anyway, I wanted you to know my side of this entire situation. I know Mum and Dad have told you some part of it, but you should hear my side. Oliver is my boyfriend and we slept together at the end of term. No, he was not just a hook up. He and I actually truly care about each other. I don't know why I love him, but I do. I left because I thought it would be the best decision for me and my baby. It has been nothing but an uphill battle since I ran, but I still believe that me being gone is better than me staying at the Burrow. Mum and Dad aren't happy with me at all, and I couldn't stand being around them much longer. My baby deserves a family, but I can't risk them being hurt by any potential comments our parents might make about me or anything. As my only sister, I miss you more than any of the others. You were the most enjoyable one of the bunch and I want my baby to know you. I know you would probably be a better influence for this baby than any of the boys. You know it too._ _Now, I understand that you are probably very upset with me. I am upset with myself too. Please, think about giving me another chance. If not for me, then for the baby. He or she is due in less than a month...I don't know what it'll be like for me to birth a baby...to be honest, I'm absolutely terrified. I've got Oliver here to support me, but there's only so much he can do. Anything can happen when this baby decides to come. I love you, Gin and I hope you can accept your niece or nephew into your life regardless of my mistakes._

_I hope school is treating you well. My understanding is you've been spending time with Hermione Granger. She's a smart girl, you should keep her around. Take care._

_Love,_  
_Percy_

**Like Percy said, the baby is close to coming. Let's hope he hears from his family before then!**


	18. Family

**Hi guys. So...it's been forever since the last update and I'm sorry about that. I know this won't make up for it, but here's an update! I hope you all enjoy it and I'll try my hardest to have the next update be sooner rather than later. Thank you all so much for bearing with me. I really do appreciate all of you. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Family**

"Even though it's right in front of me, I still can't believe it's happening." Percy said.

Oliver looked over and smiled. "I can say the same to you."

"I mean...it's right here, right in front of me, in the mirror. I still can't wrap my head around it."

Percy rested his hands on his swollen belly, smiling when he felt his baby kick him.

"In just days I'll finally get to meet you." he said.

"Hey, Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you going to do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you can't go to a hospital or have a healer with you or anything. How are you going to give birth to this baby."

"I don't know."

"I'll help you in any way that I can, but you and I both know that I'm not nearly smart enough to do this alone."

"I think I'll be fine, Oliver. I mean, I've done some reading and my own research and I know I'm a man, but it can't be that much different from a witch giving birth, right?"

"You're asking the wrong person."

"I mean, I naturally got pregnant, so maybe my body will naturally know what to do to when the time comes."

"I like that idea. And think of this too, you're body hasn't let you down yet."

"You're right, Oliver. I'm going to be able to do this."

"And I'll be with you the entire time."

Percy sat next to him on the couch and took his hand. "Thank you, Ol."

"Anything for you, Perce."

"You know, as much as I love you and as much as I appreciate you being there with me when I give birth, I wish my family could be there."

"I know, Percy."

Percy sighed and blinked away tears. He hugged himself and let Oliver rub his shoulders.

"Hey, Hermes is back."

Percy looked up and smiled when his owl swooped in and landed on his shoulder. Hermes held out his leg and Percy took the rolled up letter.

"Thank you, Hermes."

The owl hooted softly before flying to a shelf. Percy unrolled the letter and his eyes widened immediately.

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"This is Fred's writing." Percy said.

"What? What'd he say?"

"It's all of them...they all wrote in this letter."

"Well, let's read it and find out."

"Well, here goes."

_Hey Perce!_

_We all got your letters, and we all discussed what you told us. Basically, you've got us on your side. When Mum and Dad told us you got knocked up by some stranger and ran away all ashamed of yourself, we didn't believe one word of it. We know you Percy, and as much of a prat as you can be, we know you would never do something like that._

_Hi, it's George now. Fred's right. We didn't believe anything. Mum and Dad are just being mental and ignorant. You should've come to us, Percy. Fred and I would have backed you up. I know we give you a hard time most of the time, but we do love you and I know we'll love this baby. As long as you don't train him or her to be as boring and nerdy as yourself, then we'll get along just fine._

_Alright, enough of that. It's Ginny now! Why didn't you tell me any of this! I had to hear Mum and Dad complain about you and then all of a sudden I get this letter form you months after you disappear from home and I've already been stressed enough with Harry being in the tournament and you could've at least told me something! As your only sister I would've been the best listener and I tell you everything! You make me so mad sometimes, but I'm glad you're doing alright. And I can't wait to meet this baby! I don't care what Mum and Dad say. This baby is our family and it's a special part of our family. Please take care of yourself, Percy. I'm going to send a letter to Bill and Charlie and see if they can come to Hogwarts when the baby is born so we can come visit you and meet her. And yes, I know deep down that this baby is a girl. Anyway, Ron is literally reaching for the quill, so I'll pass it to him._

_It's Ron here. First, I want to say that I agree with everything they're all saying. Mum and Dad are being absolutely ridiculous. I understand that this entire situation is surprising, but they aren't understanding that you're just as surprised and stressed as they probably are, more even. I mean, you're the one who got pregnant for Merlin's sake. They aren't being fair to you at all. Like the others, I'm here for you. As my older brother, you've always looked out for me, but I'm going to help you now. You and this baby are family and as a family, we need to support each other._

_Anyway, what we're all trying to say Percy is we're here for you, no matter what Mum and Dad say or do. You've got us four on your side._

_Keep in touch!_

_Don't go so long without writing to me again Percy!_

_Fred, George, Ron and Ginny_

"That's amazing." Oliver said.

"You have no idea how much better I feel. I mean, I know they can't physically be here with me right now, but just knowing that I have all their support makes me so happy."

"Do you think your parents will ever come around?"

"I don't know Oliver. I'm just surprised they haven't been accepting at all of this entire thing. I just...I don't really know what to think about them."

**_Knock-knock!_**

Percy pushed himself off the couch and put on a glamour charm before making his way to the front door.

"I don't know, maybe one day I'll wake up and they'll have realized that there isn't anything we can do about this entire situation and to just accept that they're first grandchild is coming from me."

Percy opened the door and was nearly knocked over.

"What is wrong with you? Do you have any idea what I've been going through? You had me worried sick! I'm just glad to see for my own eyes that you're okay."

Percy pushed himself away and stared wide eyed at Charlie.

"Charlie. What are you doing here?"

"I brought him Perce." Bill said, stepping into the apartment.

"Why? Not that I'm not glad to see you Charlie."

"I made him Percy. Just imagine what I've been going through. I'm in Romania, training Dragons and I get a bunch of letters saying Percy's ran away. You can only imagine how exaggerated Ginny's letter was. Bill was the only one who could give me any sort of detail, and even then he didn't know much. I talked with Mum and Dad and all they told me was that you were being selfish and I couldn't really hear much, but there was something about a baby. I thought maybe you had gotten a girl pregnant."

"What?"

"I know. I didn't really believe it myself. Then after talking with Bill some more, I learned that you were the one who's pregnant and no one know where you were. All of this I learned over the span of a few months. Can you imagine how freaked out I was?"

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't tell anyone."

"Oh for Merlin's sake Percy. I'm your brother. You're supposed to tell me everything. And this little prick! I teach you everything I know about Quiddtich and what do you do? You sleep with my little brother!"

Charlie stormed around Percy and shoved Oliver to the ground.

"You're such an arse! After I heard what you did I wanted to send my dragons after you, but I knew they'd be too nice!"

Percy pinched the bridge of his nose. "Charlie...don't be irrational."

"Irrational? I don't see any part of this as me being irrational! I see it as me doing my job as a big brother!"

"Oliver knows he was stupid. He's been better and he's here with me and the baby now. Isn't that what's important?"

Oliver smiled and leaned up on his elbows. "Than-"

"Did I say you could talk?" Charlie asked.

Oliver quickly shut his mouth and Percy rolled his eyes.

"Anyway." Bill said, "I wanted to bring Charlie here so he could see that you were okay. He agrees with me that Mum and Dad are being way out of line and he wants to help you in any way that he can."

"Well, you can help me by letting Oliver get up off the floor."

Charlie glared once more at Oliver before stepping away. Oliver quickly got to his feet and rubbed the back of his head.

"There isn't really much you guys can do. I mean, the baby will be here very soon, but in the meantime, I don't think there's anything anyone can do."

"What are you going to do when the baby comes?" Bill asked.

Percy hugged himself and looked at Bill with tear filled eyes. "I don't know."

"Alright. Here's what you two are going to do." Charlie said. "When this baby is coming, you need to contact Bill and I. We're your older brothers and we're going to help you with this, regardless of how Mum and Dad react. And I think together, Bill and I are going to talk with them. We should be able to help them see reason."

"You'll just be wasting your time."

"Probably, but your my little brother. You're worth wasting time for."

"Thank you Charlie."

"Of course. Come here."

Charlie pulled Percy into another hug.

"Everything is going to be okay now, Perce."

"Really?"

"Yes. Aside from our parents, you've got your family behind you now, Perce."

Percy squeezed his eyes shut and tears seeped through. "Thank you."

**I had no idea how to end this chapter, but there you go! Percy's got all of his siblings behind him! :) I thought about maybe having one or two agree with Arthur and Molly but then I thought of my family and there were definitely things where all of us band together against the parents. Anyway, thanks so much for reading!**


	19. The Labor Pains

**Hi everyone! I'm here with another update, not as soon as I would've liked, but sooner than the last one. :P I hope you all like it! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: The Labor Pains**

"I can't believe we're gonna meet our baby soon." Oliver said, gazing at Percy's belly.

"He or she will be here any day now." Percy said, "We are so not ready for this."

"Percy, we'll be fine."

"Oliver! We are not ready for a baby!"

"You know what, a week ago I would've agreed, but your brothers have been wonderful in helping you. They've been very generous and thanks to them, we are more than ready for this baby's arrival."

Percy rested his hand on his belly and smiled when he felt a small kick.

"I just...I'm scared, Oliver."

"I know you are, but everything will be okay. You've got me, you've got your brothers and sister...It'll all be okay. And you know what, Bill and Charlie are talking to your parents right now. They might change their minds and support you."

"Maybe..."

"But even if they don't, you still have all of us."

"Oliver?"

"Yes?"

"I want to go to the Burrow."

"Why?"

"I know Bill and Charlie are there, but I want to go."

"Percy, are you sure? The last time didn't go so well."

"I know, but I want to go."

"Well, how do you plan on getting there? It's dangerous for you to apparate."

"Well, I, give me a minute and I'll think of something."

_Pop! Pop!_

Percy and Oliver jump off the couch as Bill, Charlie, Arthur and Molly appear in the apartment.

"Are you mad, Bill? You could've splinched us!" Arthur yelled.

"You are completely mental Dad! How could you even say things like that?"

"He is your own son!" Charlie yelled, rounding on Molly, "You gave birth to him! How can you just go on in your daily life not knowing a thing about him!"

"This is all his choice, Charles!"

"Are you kidding me! Look around you, Mum. Do you really think it's Percy's choice to live and raise a baby here!"

Percy tensed as Charlie pointed to him. Oliver crossed his arms and took a small step in front of him.

"You know, this place isn't the worst, but it is definitely not a suitable environment to raise a new child in. Because you two won't accept him, he has to resort to this. Charlie and I have been helping him as much as we can the past few days but we can only do so much. Do you think this is fair?" Bill asked.

Percy kept his eyes on the ground and his arms around his belly. He could feel his parents eyes on him.

"Well, he's the one who ran." Molly said.

"Because he didn't feel comfortable being at home! You guys hurt him! Yeah, this is surprising for all of us, but he's still family! We're supposed to support each other!" Charlie snapped.

"Well, what were we supposed to do? Never before has there been a male pregnancy!"

"A documented one." Bill said. "For all we know there could've been a ton of male pregnancies and they could've been just like Percy. They could've had no one to turn to so they had to go through this all alone. Is that what you want for Percy? To go through something so life changing without his parents?"

"It's not like he did any of this on purpose." Charlie added, "So why can't you just be there for him as his parents."

Percy forced his eyes up and found Arthur and Molly both staring at him. He had expected harsh stares, but instead they looked...sort of concerned. He felt his throat get thick.

"I just want my parents back." Percy said.

Molly opened her mouth to say something but stopped when Percy let out a gasp. He bent over and hugged himself tightly.

"Percy, what is it?" Oliver asked.

He put his hands on his shoulders. Percy shook his head and took a deep breath.

"Percy, talk to me."

"It's nothing, I'll be fine."

"I don't think so Percy. Here, maybe you should sit down."

Oliver helped Percy sit on the couch. Bill gave him a glass of water.

"Percy, are you sure you're okay?" Bill asked.

"Bill, I'm fine."

"Percy, I'm you brother. I know when you're lying."

"I'm fine Bill. I just need to sit for a bit."

Percy closed his eyes and drank the water. Oliver sat next to him and kept his arm on his shoulders.

"Anyway. Can't you two just put aside your opinions for your own child?" Charlie asked.

"It's not that easy, Charlie." Arthur said.

"How? How hard is it to just love and accept your own family?"

"This isn't like you wanting to tame dragons. This is something that no one in the Wizarding World knows about. How are we supposed to know what happens when the time comes for Percy to give birth? Is he even going to survive? Will the baby survive and how did he even conceive in the first place? What are we supposed to do? Research every wizard and learn what we can? That's impossible! There is nothing concrete about this entire situation!"

"So? This isn't about research. It's about being there for your family." Bill remarked.

"And what are we supposed to say to the fact that are son slept around with Oliver and wound up pregnant?" Molly asked.

"You're only reacting this way because you never thought it could happen."

"I would be reacting the same way if Ginny came home from school pregnant!"

"You aren't being fair, Mum!"

"Can we just stop!" Percy yelled.

Everyone looked at him.

"Clearly, nothing anyone says is going to change their mind." he said. "Bill, Charlie, stop wasting your breath."

"Percy-"

"No! I'm tired of hearing them talk about like I've made some humongous, irreversible mistake. I'm sick of listening to them degrade me. Just drop it."

"Percy, are you-"

Bill stopped as Percy let out a strangled cry and clutched his stomach.

"Percy, what's happening?" Oliver asked.

Percy shook his head and bit his lip, breathing heavily out of his nose.

"It's the baby, isn't it?"

Percy nodded.

"Oh my Merlin I read about this!"

"Nothing's happening!" Percy hissed.

"You're going into labor!"

"No I'm not! The baby is just reacting to the stress that I have felt ever since my parents got there!"

"Percy, if you're-"

"I'm not!"

"-going into labor then this is really serious."

Percy took a deep breath and pushed himself off the couch.

"No. I'm not going into labor. Not now. Not while my parents are here. I'm just fine."

"Percy, listen to me." Bill said. "Like Oliver said, this is serious and we can't just wait until it's a real emergency."

"There's nothing to wait for because the baby is not coming yet. Now, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, so if you could please escort Mum and Dad out I'd appreciate it."

Percy turned and started to walk toward the bathroom. About two steps from the door he froze.

"Perce?" Charlie asked.

Licking his lips nervously, Percy slowly looked down. He saw the small puddle around his feet.

"What's wrong?"

Percy looked over at Oliver and smiled tightly. "Apparently my water broke..."

**DUNDUNDUN! :D The baby is coming! How are Arthur and Molly going to react and what is Percy going to do? **


	20. The Birth

**Hello everyone! I have an update for you! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you all like it! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: The Birth**

"Bloody hell! What am I going to do? The baby's coming! Should I be excited or scared? Are we ready for this? I don't know what to do! Percy, what do we do?" Oliver asked.

Percy glared at him. "Maybe you could calm down and help me!"

"Right. What do I do?"

"I don't know...Bill, what should we do?"

"Um, I don't know. I mean, we could try St. Mungo's...Charlie, any ideas?"

Charlie shook his head and kept his eyes on Percy.

Percy took a few deep breaths. "It hurts...it hurts a lot. Is it supposed to hurt this much?"

"Percy, we should take you to St. Mungo's. I know your last experience wasn't good, but they can't turn you away for this." Bill said.

Percy nodded, but before he could take a step, he bent over again.

"I can't! I can't go! It hurts too much! Oliver, help me sit somewhere."

Oliver hurried over to him and guided him to their bed.

"Alright, Percy, just breathe, okay? Everything's going to be fine." he said.

Percy nodded and took Oliver's hand.

"I want you to stay right here with me. Don't go anywhere."

"I won't. I promise."

"Alright, Charlie, do what you can to make Percy as comfortable as possible. I'm going to go fetch a Healer. I'll be back as soon as I can!"

Bill apparated and Charlie began rearranging Percy's bed.

"Merlin, Oliver it's happening again..."

Percy squeezed Oliver's hand and groaned loudly.

"It hurts so much..."

"I know Percy, just hang in there, okay?"

Percy nodded and looked around him to distract himself. He saw his parents standing awkwardly by the door.

"Mum? Dad?" He held out his hand. "Please."

It felt like hours to Percy before Molly rushed over to him, Arthur quickly on her tail.

"Everything is going to be okay, Percy." Molly said, putting her arm around him.

He leaned his sweaty head on her shoulder and let tears fall out of his eyes.

"Mum, why does it hurt?"

"It'll be okay, Percy. Your father and I are here for you and we'll be with you the whole time."

"Mum, I'm so sorry!"

"No, Percy. You have nothing to apologize for. If anyone's apologizing it should be your father and I."

Arthur nodded. "Your mother's right. We shouldn't have treated you the way we did."

Percy gasped in pain. "It's fine."

"It's not fine at all and your mother and I still have more explaining and apologizing to do, but for now, let's focus on you and birthing your baby."

"It hurts so much!"

"I know, Percy. Just be strong, okay. Charlie, go find some towels and water."

"You're doing great Percy." Oliver said, rubbing his arm.

"I want it out!"

"They're coming as fast as they can."

"Not fast enough."

"Where's Bill with the healer?"

As if on queue, two loud cracks sounded and Bill hurried over to the bed with a woman behind him.

"Everyone, this is Mary. We went to school together and I knew she'd be able to help us."

Mary gave everyone a quick smile, then frowned when she saw Percy.

"What's happening?" she asked, kneeling next to him.

"His water broke." Oliver said.

"Is that it?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's just...this isn't supposed to be this bad..."

"What are you talking about?"

She wrapped her dark her in a knot and pulled out her wand.

"Okay everyone. I need-"

She was interrupted when Percy screamed.

"Percy, what is it?" Molly asked.

"I feel like it's ripping my insides!"

"We need to move fast." Mary said.

She flicked her wand and various bottles and other materials came flying out of her bag. While she rifled through the pile on the floor, she instructed Arthur to remove Percy's pants, which he quickly did.

"Why is he bleeding?" Oliver asked.

Mary looked over and her eyes widened.

"That's what I was afraid of. Okay, I've never helped a man birth a baby before and there's too much...I can't see down here. Here, Bill, take this potion and this cloth. Clean up around there and try to stop him from bleeding."

Bill nodded and started to clean Percy. He stopped when Percy screamed again.

"I can't...it hurts..."

Percy held onto Molly and Oliver so hard his knuckles were turning white. Molly wiped the sweat form his brow.

"You can do this Percy. Everything is going to be okay."

"Okay." Mary said. "I need to get that baby out."

"He won't stop bleeding." Bill said.

"I have to do a c-section. Mr. Weasley, would you mind helping?" she asked Arthur.

Arthur kept his eyes, wide with fear, on Percy. He clasped his shaking hands together.

"You." she pointed to Charlie, "I need your help."

Charlie nodded. "Of course."

"Take this potion and when I tell you, I need you to pour it, okay?"

"What does it do?"

"It's a cleanser. Now pay attention."

She pushed Percy's shirt up and wiped his belly with a numbing solution.

"I need you to keep him still." She said, her wand poised.

Oliver tightened his hold on Percy. "Percy, I need you to stay still for a minute okay."

Percy gritted his teeth and nodded.

"Just take a deep breath."

Percy did and while he was still, Mary quickly made an incision.

No one knew how much time had passed, but Mary worked with quick and skilled hands. Charlie stood ready, pouring when Mary told him to. Though horrified by how many cloths were becoming soaked with blood, Bill kept holding one against Percy's lower half, applying as much pressure as possible. Molly, Oliver and Arthur did their best to comfort Percy. who's face as red and twisted in pain.

"There!"

With blood stained hands, Mary pulled the baby from Percy. Oliver watched as it squirmed and cried in her arms and he knew that under all the ooze that his baby would look perfect.

"Go on." Molly whispered, stroking the shaking Percy's head.

Oliver released Percy's clammy hand and walked around the bed. He watched as Mary cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the baby in one of the clean towels.

"You're the father?" she asked.

He nodded.

"It's a girl."

She handed him the baby and he cradled her in his arms. He ran his hand through her little tuft of hair, combing it free of the goo. Her little cries reached his ears, but he couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face.

"She's beautiful. Percy, look."

Oliver turned and felt his stomach sink. Percy was lying back into Molly, his head lolled on her shoulder. Bill was frantically trying to stop the blood and Oliver watched in horror as Mary reached over and felt Percy's neck.

"There's no pulse." she said.

**Please don't hate me...**


	21. The Hospital

**Hi everybody. So, I know that it's been forever since I've updated...I'm really sorry about all that. I've just been so busy lately and my writer's block has been out of control, but I think I'm finally getting over everything, so hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly. I can't make any promises though, but I think everything's going to be a lot more smoother now. Anyway, I just want to say thank you for being patient and hanging in there with me. I'm really grateful and appreciative for all of you! And I know I left you on a cliffhanger, but the update is finally here! Love you lots!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: The Hospital**

Oliver's heart pounded in his head as he was pushed away. He held the baby close to him and watched as the others crowded around Percy. He watched as Charlie pulled a panicked Mrs. Weasley to the side and tried to comfort her.

"He needs to go to St. Mungo's." Mary said.

"How do we get him there?" Bill asked.

"We could apparate but he's unconscious and it's dangerous and he could be splinched-"

"Figure something out!" Arthur yelled.

"I can't lift him. One of you needs to."

Bill gathered Percy in his arms. Mary grabbed his arm tightly.

"I'll meet you all at St. Mungo's." she said.

She, Bill and Percy disappeared with a loud crack. Arthur and Molly followed a moment later.

"What do we do?" Oliver asked.

Charlie ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know. I don't know...I never thought...he's my little brother."

"I can't just stay here!"

"I know...I just...what about the baby?"

"Can she apparate?"

"I don't know. I don't want to hurt her!"

"Well, I mean, I've never heard of a baby not being able to apparate."

Oliver looked at his daughter for a moment. She was still crying and Oliver wondered if she was crying for Percy. He grabbed his wand off the end table.

"Let's go."

Oliver held the baby tightly against his chest. He closed his eyes and apparated. To his relief he appeared right outside St. Mungo's, the baby still in one piece and crying. Charlie appeared next to him.

"Good?"

Oliver nodded. They hurried into St. Mungo's. People gave them strange looks and Oliver remembered the baby hadn't been cleaned yet. He followed Charlie and tried to dab away at the goo on his baby.

"Shh, shh. I know...you would probably feel better after a proper bath, but there's just no time..."

"Here! I found them! Bill, what's happening?"

Bill had been leaning against the wall, his head bowed.

"They'll only let mum and dad in."

"Is Percy going to be okay?" Oliver asked.

Bill held his arms out a bit and Oliver could see the bloodstains.

"I don't know..." Bill whispered.

"He's gotta be okay." Charlie said. "Percy's gotta be okay. What even happened?"

"Something went wrong during birth. I couldn't really catch a lot, but the healers aren't even sure what's happening. They've never had a male pregnancy before, so they don't even know where to start."

"Well, a lot of witches have had problems birthing before, right? The healers should be able to fix everything, right?"

Bill shrugged. "I don't know..."

The baby let out a loud wail and all three boys looked at her. Bill walked over and stared.

"She kind of looks like Percy." he said.

"I think Percy was squishier looking." Charlie remarked.

The brothers shared a quick smile. Oliver tightened his hold on his baby.

"You should clean her up." Charlie said, stroking one of her tiny arms with his finger.

"But, what about Percy?"

"We'll be here and he's got mum and dad in there."

"But-"

"Think about how happy Percy will be when he wakes up and his baby will be ready for him." Bill said.

Oliver looked at his baby and noticed that everything was drying on her. He nodded.

"I'll be back then."

He walked down the hall and after getting direction from a Mediwitch he was able to find a room where he could clean his baby. He took the blanket off her and gently laid her in one of the sinks, keeping his arm under her to support her. He grabbed a clean cloth and ran the water, keeping the temperature at a comfortable level. He slowly wiped her clean and her cries lessened. When she was clean he wrapped her in a soft blanket and her cries became whimpers.

He stared at her little face and smiled. She was so perfect...Now that she was clean he could tell she was going to have brown hair. He couldn't' wait for her to open her eyes so he could see what color her eyes were going to be. He stroked a finger across her brow and kissed her nose. He skin was so smooth and she was so small in his arms. Oliver had never really been around babies before, let alone newborn babies. His parents didn't even know about this, so he never got any advice. Oliver couldn't wait for Percy to hold her. At the thought of Percy, Oliver cradled his baby closer and all but ran back to the room. Charlie was still standing outside the hall, but Bill was gone.

"Where's Bill?" he asked.

"With mum. She couldn't take it anymore, so Bill decided to take her outside so she could get some air."

"Oh. Is Percy..."

"They're still working on him. A healer came out a moment ago, but she wouldn't tell me anything."

"Oh..."

They stood in silence for a moment. Oliver stared at the door, waiting for someone to come out and tell him Percy was okay.

"Can I hold her?"

Charlie held his arms out to Oliver. Oliver nodded and carefully handed her over. He watched as Charlie held her in one arm and rocked her.

"She's beautiful." he said, "You and Percy should be so proud."

"Thank you."

"Have you thought of a name?"

"Percy and I have kind of talked about it, but I don't think we really have anything set in stone."

"Well, whatever you two decide I know it'll be perfect."

"Yeah..."

Oliver looked back at the door and frowned. _Please be okay Percy_...His eyes welled with tears and he could feel them fall down his cheeks. He was aware of Charlie staring at him, but he didn't say anything.

Bill and Molly came back a few moments later. Molly hugged him and it was a nice, long comforting hug. It made Oliver feel a little better. She kissed his cheek and turned to Charlie. Oliver smiled as she gazed at his baby. Charlie handed her over and Molly immediately began smothering her granddaughter with kisses. Oliver wondered if Percy would do the same thing. He swallowed a dry sob and all that came out was a squeak. Bill put his arm around his shoulders and together they stared at the door.

After what felt like hours, the door opened. A couple of Mediwitch's walked out, looking exhausted. Mary walked out after, keeping her eyes on the ground. Finally, a male healer walked out, rubbing his face. He looked at everyone in the hall.

"Percy is going to be fine." he said.

Oliver felt like the biggest weight was lifted off his shoulder.

"I'm not sure what caused it or why it affected him this way, but he's pulling through. He is very weak right now, but he is awake if you want to see him. The potions I've put him on are keeping him relaxed and drowsy, so he will most likely fall asleep in the next few minutes. If you want to go see him, you can. I would like to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley though."

Molly gave Oliver's baby back to him and urged him to go into the room. Bill and Charlie nodded their encouragement. Oliver walked in and was grateful to see Percy lying in bed, eyes open, looking up at Arthur. When they noticed Oliver, Percy's eyes widened.

Arthur ran a hand through Percy's hair. "I'll leave you two alone."

Oliver waited until Arthur walked out to walk over to Percy's bed. Percy tried to push himself into a sitting position, but his arms were shaking too much.

"Just relax, Percy." Oliver said.

"Is that..."

Oliver sat on the edge of the bed and raised the baby so Percy could look at her.

"This is our daughter Percy." he said.

Percy reached out a pale and shaky hand and caressed her cheek. Tears began spilling out of his eyes.

"She's perfect Ollie..."

"She really is Perce."

"I want to hold her...Oliver?"

"Percy...you're so weak..."

"Please, Ol. Please."

Oliver arranged his position on the bed so he was half lying behind Percy, half next to him. He propped the baby in the crook of Percy's arm, using his own arm to support her. Percy placed his other hand on her chest and stroked her chin with his fingers.

"I love you so much." Percy whispered, keeping his gaze on his daughter, "You're absolutely perfect."

Oliver kissed the top of Percy's sweaty head and nuzzled his hair.

"Everything's going to be okay now Percy. Now that our daughter is here, everything is going to be okay."

"Ol?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you..."

"I love you too Percy. So much...I'm going to do everything I can to make sure I don't lose you or our daughter again. I am never going to turn away from you again. I am going to stay with you and our baby every step of the way. I promise."

Percy made a soft noise and Oliver listened to Percy's breathing deepen. Oliver leaned his head back and allowed his own eyes to close, his family in his arms.

**This is not the end yet! We're definitely getting closer, but this isn't it. We'll find out in the next couple of chapters what exactly caused Percy to bleed and then lose a pulse, but the important thing is that he and the baby are alive! :) Thanks for reading!**


	22. Coming Home

**Hi guys. So, here I am with another update. I'm sorry it took so long, but here it is. Thank you so much for being patient with me. I really appreciate it! I hope you like it! **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Coming Home  
**

"Congratulations, gentlemen. From what I can see, your daughter is healthy and happy. She's a little small, but other than that, everything looks great. You shouldn't have any problems."

Percy smiles and holds his arms out. "Thank you Healer Davis."

She smiled and handed the squirming baby to Percy.

"Like all newborns, just make sure you keep close watch on her. Anything can happen with babies."

"Right. We'll take good care of her."

"Good."

"When can we take her home?" Oliver asked.

"She is good to go whenever Percy is ready."

"I feel fine." Percy said.

"I know, but I'd like to keep you here for another day or two. You're still healing inside and you're weak."

"But I'll be fine when I get home."

"Percy, don't be stubborn." Charlie remarked.

"I'm not being stubborn."

"Yes you are. Listen to the lady who has the knowledge and professionalism."

Healer Davis smiled. "We'll get you out of here as soon as we can. Anyway, I will leave you for now, but I'll be back later."

"Thank you." Oliver said.

They watched her walk out of the room and Percy scowled.

"I feel fine. Why can't I go home?"

Oliver stroked his hair. "Percy, you lost a lot of blood. You nearly died. If I had any say I'd move in here just so I knew you were safe."

"But, I'm fine."

"I'm sure you are, but I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"Whatever."

"At least we have our baby."

"What's her name, by the way?" Ginny asked, sitting on the edge of Percy's bed.

"Anna." he said.

"That's cute. I think it suits her."

She leaned over and kissed the baby's forehead.

"I'm glad mum and dad let us leave school to come visit."

"You shouldn't stay long though. You know how important your studies are."

"I know..."

"But I'm glad you're here, Gin. She's going to need someone to look up to."

"And naturally I'm the best option."

Percy rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Can I hold her?"

"Of course." Percy looked at the eager eyes of all of his siblings. "I guess it's time to play pass the baby."

He handed the baby over to Gin and relaxed against his pillows. His eyelids felt heavy.

"You okay?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah. I'm just really tired..."

"You should get some rest."

"But-"

"Like you said your family is going to play pass the baby for a while so you should take a little nap."

Percy stifled a yawn. "You're right. Just keep an eye on her."

"Of course. You have nothing to worry about."

Percy nodded and watched Ginny coo at Anna. He smiled and allowed his eyes to close.

* * *

"Absolutely not!"

"Do you even hear yourself?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, please-"

"No! We will not let you treat our son this way!"

"Percy is an adult and can make his own decision."

"I guarantee you he will not put up with this."

Percy sat up in his bed as his hospital door burst open. His parents storm in with Healer Davis following. He tightens his arms around his baby.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"Percy, listen to me. As a healer, I can confidently say that your recovery is very slow. I thought it might've been faster, but your body is taking time and I think I know the reason why. I think your body malfunctioned."

"What?"

"That's the reason you got pregnant. Maybe some magic went wrong or you took a wrong mix of potions or something, but your body somehow malfunctioned and created a uterus. However, men aren't supposed to have a uterus. Women are. So, your body wasn't equipped to handle it and when you got pregnant it was just too much for your body to handle. I know you said that your pregnancy itself was fine, but I think that maybe your body was trying to fight the whole thing and your body just couldn't handle it anymore. That's why you went into premature labor. And that's also why you went through what you went through."

"Okay. But he's going to be okay, right?" Oliver asked.

"Of course. His body is healing, but that's just my theory on why this even happened in the first place."

"Then why were you storming in here?"

"It's unreasonable what they want to do Percy!" Molly exclaimed.

"What is it? What's going on?" Percy asked.

Healer Davis held her hands up. "Percy, it's really not too big of a deal. Your parents have told us that you're a very smart, young man and it would be for the good of the Wizarding World."

"What would?"

"We have never seen anything like this before, and it wouldn't be for the rest of your life."

"What are you talking about?"

"Percy, many of the staff and I were talking about this and we would like to study you."

"What?"

"No one knows why this happened or why it happened now and why it happened the way it did. Are you the only one like this? Could this happen again? If we study you, Percy, we can learn more about these...male pregnancies and better prepare for others in the future."

"How exactly would you be studying me? The baby's already here."

"Well. We would have to run simulations-"

"You mean experiments. You want to perform experiments on me."

"Well, in basic terms, yes."

"See, Percy? They want to treat you like an object."

"That is not at all our goal, Percy. We want to make sure that you're okay and we're going to be putting you under observation anyway, so we might as well study while we're at it. This will only benefit the Wizarding World Percy. You understand that we all need to make sacrifices, don't you?"

Percy looked down at Anna and she stared up at him with big, hazel eyes.

"I understand." he said.

Healer Davis clapped her hands together. "Wonderful! We will begin tomorrow."

"I said I understand, that doesn't mean I'm going to agree to it."

"But-"

"No. I am a human being who has been through more than anyone in this room can understand."

"I understand, Percy."

"No you don't. My family and I are not...pets to be studied. I understand that you want to benefit the Wizarding community, and that's great, but how about instead of reacting with a closed mind to everything that's different we take a moment to consider that things are different and there are going to be changes and instead of shutting people out and scaring them, we should be calm and as helpful as we can. It's the only way we're going to move forward as a society."

"But Percy-"

"He said no. Why don't you give him the respect he should've gotten when he first found out he was pregnant. He wouldn't have run from the Wizarding World and then you could've done all your stupid observations while he was pregnant and learned what you needed to. Now you know, for next time, not to turn a man away because he's pregnant." Oliver remarked.

Healer Davis sighed. "It's a shame, really Percy. We understand that you've been through a lot, no one is denying that, and I guess we have no choice but to accept that you don't want to help us. Even if it means you'll be missing out on a large sum of money, we now you're family could use this, but if this is what you want."

"No amount of money would convince you to treat our family as nothing more than an experiment."Arthur said, "Now if you don't mind, we're taking our son and granddaughter out of here."

Arthur leaves the room, Healer Davis leaving a moment later.

"Unbelievable." Olive said. "I can't believe that just happened."

"Me either. But at least we can go home now."

"Percy?" Molly said.

"yes?"

"Listen, I know things haven't been the greatest since you're pregnancy, and your father and I would completely understand if you said no, but Charlie and Bill told us about your flat and I'm sure it's fine but if you want...to be around family and have more help with the baby and have a place that you don't have to pay rent for, your father and I would love to have you move back home."

"Mum?"

"You and Oliver. You're both more than welcome to come home. I know we have a lot of work to do with our relationship, but for the baby's sake, come home."

Percy looked up at Oliver, who took his hand and smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea, Mum."

* * *

"Oliver, could you help me?"

Oliver jumped up from the floor and ran to the bathroom. Percy was sitting in the tub, his arms on the edge, struggling to push himself up.

"Here, relax and let me."

Oliver looped his arms under Percy and helped him stand. Percy put all of his weight on him.

"I don't know why I'm still so weak."

"I don't know, Percy. I'm sure you're just taking a long time to recover."

"But it's been almost two weeks, Ol."

"I know. Do you feel any better?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired and everyday I feel like I just ran a marathon when all I did was get out of bed."

Oliver frowned. "I don't know what to tell you."

"Where's Anna?"

"With your dad. Your mum is in Diagon Alley, so your dad was giving her a bottle when I came up here. Come here."

Oliver picked Percy up and carried him to Percy's room. He sat him on the bed and watched as Percy began drying himself.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm just going through a bunch of things. When I left to stay with you in the muggle world, I just kind of grabbed a bunch of stuff. I'm not even sure what exactly I have with me and what's left at my parents house."

"Have you seen your parents at all recently?"

"No."

"Do they even know they have a granddaughter?"

"No."

"Oliver, you should tell them."

"I know, I just...they can be difficult sometimes."

"They can't be worse than mine were."

"I don't know. I'm their only child. Who knows what'll happen."

"Well, if things go sour, you've got all of us here for you."

Oliver kissed his forehead, trying to ignore that it felt warmer than normal.

"I'll tell them this week. Let's get you dressed and comfortable so you can rest."

**There you go. The drama is still here, but it is slowly wrapping up. I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! :)**


	23. Mr and Mrs Wood

**Holey Moley...70 reviews. You guys are amazing. Really...considering how far apart these updates have been and everything, I love you. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and wait for these updates. I really appreciate all of you! I'm taking a break from updating all of my stories at one time and just focusing on the ones that I can. So, when I have an update ready, I'm just going to post it before the others. Maybe that'll get these updates out quicker. Anyways, here's the next update, and I hope you all like it! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Mr. and Mrs. Wood **

"Ollie! Where have you been lately? I have missed you so very much, sweetums!"

Oliver inwardly groaned as his mother pulled him close and kissed his face.

"I know you're a grown man now, but you still had me worried. You need to write your mother more."

"I know, Mum."

"Oh, I'm just glad to see you again, my love."

"I am too."

Oliver lightly pushed her away, keeping her at arms length. She still kept a hand on his face and patted his cheek. Oliver took this moment to study her. He hoped he had her genes. She was aging very well. Her dark red hair was still as vibrant as ever, with maybe a few gray strands here and there. It was still long and flowing and her tanned skin showed almost no wrinkles or sun spots. Her hazel eyes still held a lot of her sparkle and Oliver couldn't help but smile.

"Where's Dad?"

"In the kitchen. I just finished a batch of pumpkin cookies, so naturally he's waiting for them to cool before eating a few."

"Pumpkin cookies?"

Oliver hurries to the kitchen and when he walks in, he sees a platter of pumpkin cookies, still steaming. His mouth waters.

"Just a few more minutes, son, and they'll be cool enough to eat."

Oliver glances over at his dad who is also staring at the cookies.

"How are you, Dad?"

Mr. Wood looks at him. "I'm great, son. How've you been?"

"Good."

"You rushed out of here all those months ago. Is everything going okay?"

"Yeah. I just...really needed to move and it all happened so fast and I didn't want my friend to get stuck paying rent or something."

"Understandable."

Oliver nods and clears his throat. Unlike his mother, Mr. Wood wasn't aging quite well. His once brown hair was almost replaced with gray locks and there were heavy winkles around his eyes and mouth. His skin was looking a little leathery and his light eyes just looked tired.

"Oh, just take one for Merlin's sake."

Mrs. Wood pushes past them and hands them both a cookie. She crosses her arms as both Mr. Wood and Oliver shove it into their mouths. Oliver sighs as the cookie melts.

"You two and your sweets. I'll never understand it."

Mr. Wood shrugs. "You don't have to understand it."

"So, sweetheart, what brings you around after all this time?" Mrs. Wood asks.

"I've got some...news for you."

"Oh, good news?"

"Um...maybe."

"Puddlemore signed you, didn't they?" Mr. Wood asks, clapping Oliver on the back.

"Um, no. I'm still just a reserve."

"Nonsense! Haven't they seen you play?"

"Well, yes, but the others are quite good-"

"Not as good as my boy! Janet, we couldn't have raised a better Quidditch player!"

"I agree, Malcolm. Oliver is quite the star on the pitch!"

"Well, thank you, guys. That means a lot, but I'm not here to talk about Quidditch."

"Well, what could have been so important as to bring you back here? You know, when you rushed out so fast, I couldn't imagine why and I miss my boy, sweetums. You're my only child and your perfect in every way and it has been strange not having you running around."

"I know, and I'm sorry I had to leave so fast, but there were urgent matters that I needed to take care of."

"You're hardly eighteen for crying out loud. What needed to be taken care of?" Malcolm asked.

"I...well, it's kind of hard to explain."

Janet reached out and took his hand. "Is everything alright?"

Oliver tried to hide his smile. "Yeah. Everything is better than I thought it would be."

"Then what is it? What happened that your parents couldn't help you with?"

"You might want to sit down for this."

Malcolm and Janet shared a look but followed Oliver to the dining room. Everyone took a seat. Oliver cleared his throat nervously.

"Oliver, what is it?" Malcolm asked.

Oliver took a breath and couldn't ignore how fast his heart was pounding. He reached into his pocket for comfort and pulled out the picture. He looked down at Anna, sprawled on the bed in nothing but her nappy. Her hazel eyes were wide and she was flailing her arms, spittle dribbling down her chin. Oliver couldn't help but take the picture.

"What is that?" Janet asked.

Oliver didn't say anything but handed her the picture. Janet's eyes brightened.

"Oh, look at her! She's beautiful! Malcolm, look at this little baby!"

"She seems like a happy little tyke. Who's baby is she, son?"

"Um...do you remember my friend, Percy Weasley?"

"How could we forget him? He was quite the student at Hogwarts."

"Well, it's his."

"Really? You never mentioned anything about him getting married."

"He didn't."

"Well...that must've come as a shock."

"Is that where you've been, Ol? Did his parents disown him and you've been there to comfort him?" Janet asked.

"Sort of..."

"Sort of?"

"Well, you see, it's a funny story. Interesting actually. The baby is also...mine."

Oliver took a breath, waiting for the explosion. When it didn't come, he took their silence as a cue to keep talking.

"I know, it's shocking. Believe me, I was just as shocked, but it's true."

"Are you serious?" Janet asked. "This isn't some kind of strange joke?"

"No, ma. It's real. That's my and Percy's daughter, Anna. She's twenty-three days old."

"This can't be..."

"But it is."

"Just look at her...it's like I'm looking at one of your baby pictures, Oliver."

Oliver smiled, relief flowing through his body. Malcolm jumped up and began pacing, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"How did this happen, Oliver?"

"I don't know. Percy doesn't even know how. He never knew he could get pregnant until he did and this entire situation was just...it was crazy. I didn't believe it at first and Merlin knows I overreacted way too much, but it was happening and there was nothing we could do."

"But how, Oliver? When? I didn't even know you fancied boys? Were you drunk or something?"

"Of course not. I have more sense than that."

"Then what happened?"

"Percy and I realized that we had romantic feelings for each other-"

"How long?"

"End of seventh year."

"You two are in a committed relationship?"

"Yes, Dad. He and I love each-"

"Love each other? Just how long have you two been in a relationship to know that you love each other?" Janet asked.

"It's like I said, end of seventh year."

"And why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know...I was stupid and not thinking. I should've told you both everything a long time ago-"

"You think?" Malcolm remarked.

"But I panicked! I didn't even know what to think of it. It was all unbelievable to me!"

"Unbelievable! That's the most sensible thing that has come out of your mouth tonight."

"I get it, it all sounds crazy and impossible, but I promise you it's all true."

Janet shakes her head and hands the picture to Oliver. "I don't believe any of this."

"I know it's hard. Anna Joyce Wood was born twenty-three days ago and as far as we know, no man has ever given birth before, but Percy did. He nearly died in the process, but both he and Anna are very much alive and proof that this actually happened. I know I should've told you, but when Percy told me, I blew up and we fought and he ran from me, keeping me in the dark until a few months ago. When I found everything out, I did what I thought was right and helped him and stepped up to take responsibility for my actions. I was honestly scared and I didn't know how you'd react...Percy's parents weren't happy with him, but they seemed to have moved on. Things are still a little tense between them, but they're putting their differences aside for this baby. She's a surprise, but she's also a miracle."

"It's just impossible, Oliver. Are you alright in the head?" Mr. Wood asks.

"Dad, I'm fine. I'm not crazy. This is all true. Why won't you believe me?"

It just all seems a little far-fetched, son."

"I know, but-"

"Okay, that's enough. I've heard enough. Oliver, you can't just go around making up stories for attention. It's not healthy." Janet says.

"I'm not doing this for attention!"

"Don't raise your voice at me."

"You're being ridiculous!"

"I'm the one being ridiculous? Have you heard yourself in the past twenty minutes?"

Oliver rubbed his face with his hands and inwardly groaned.

"Alright, so you're with a boy. Is that what this is about? Is you being in a homosexual relationship leading to all of this? Are you afraid we'd go crazy and turn away from you just because you're a homosexual. You know we don't care."

"I know that, but I was afraid you'd have this reaction about the baby or worse."

"Oliver, stop with the baby thing."

"What if I introduce you to her?"

"What?"

"Come to the burrow with me. That's where Percy and I are staying so his parents can help with the baby. Come back with me and I'll introduce you to her."

"Oliver-"

"No. Let me prove it to you."

* * *

Oliver pushes open the door and stands aside for his parents.

"Oliver, is that you?"

Mrs. Weasley walks into small entry way. Her eyes widen when she sees Mr. and Mrs. Wood, but she still smiles.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley. These are my parents."

"Oh, hello there."

Janet grabs Molly's offered hand.

"Hello. I'm Janet."

"Molly."

"This is my husband, Malcolm. We apologize for barging in like this. Oliver insisted we come with him."

"Oh, it's no problem. There's plenty of room for guests. Are you two here to see Anna?"

"He's even convinced the lot of them." Malcolm muttered.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Where is she?"

"She's in the other room. Percy's feeding her in the rocker."

"Perfect."

Oliver leads his parents to the other room and clears his throat. Percy looks up from his seat in the rocker.

"Oh, hello, Mr. and Mrs. Wood."

Oliver steps out of the way of his parents. He watches their faces morph into shock.

"Is that..." his mother whispers.

Keeping the bottle in Anna's mouth, Percy pulls the green blanket back to reveal more of her face.

"This is your granddaughter, Anna Joyce Wood."

**And Oliver's parents are finally here! :) Their reaction to the baby will be next chapter! Thanks so much for reading! :)**


End file.
